Remember Me
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: True Loves Kiss that's all it takes though how can it work if she doesn't remember she loves you back. With a good Witches guidance and a little help from the movies Killian Jones hopes he can make Emma Swan remember him, her family and her destiny…
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me**

**A few things going into this….1) I only saw the last scene from 3x11 and the promo for 3x12/the spring arch in GIF form thanks to my cable box rebooting and video on demand not allowing me to fast forward to just watch what I missed 2) this is my first piece in this fandom so be gentle I hope you enjoy…..**

**x-x-x-x**

She'd been anticipating that it would only be a matter of time before this happened though she was honestly surprised it was HIM. She had fully suspected it to be the father of her child, The Dark One's son to show face in the city and not the pirate. She'd hoped that the rumors were true, that he'd cleaned up his act and that him being there wasn't to play his own cunning games which would be bad…very bad.

Looking across as he exited the building across the street from the window she was standing, Lena Ward, sucked in a deep breath knowing at the bright and early hour of 8:30 AM it was going to be a long day. Slipping on a pair of flats and the blazer that hung by her door, the woman stepped into the crisp air of a New York Autumn eyes locked on the dark clad man who was wallowing in defeat.

"Killian Jones," Lena spoke as she clasped her hands together and let a smile cross her pale pink lips, "To what do I owe the pleasure."

"Excuse me?" The pirate asked taken off guard as he looked at the petite brunette wondering just how she knew who he was when Emma couldn't remember who he was even with the help of True Loves Kiss. Was it possible that he wasn't the only person from the lands of magic to cross back into this realm?

"I'm sorry," she spoke now holding out a hand toward the man's good one, "We haven't formally met though I'm sure you've heard of my name in passing…..Eglantina, Witch of the South at your service."

Watching now as the pirates eyes grew as wide as saucers he shook his head.

"I take it then that you know about the threat in the Enchanted Forest? The threat putting Miss Swan's family in danger."

Nodding the young witch nervously bit her lip.

"That I did which is why I came here to acclimate myself into her life posing as her friend and neighbor in hopes that someone could break the curse and let the Savior remember."

"You mean you can't just flick your wand or brew some kind of potion? "

Shaking her head she flashed the pirate a pout. It was no secret she wished that her magic would break Pan's curse however she wouldn't dare dabble in the dark arts and even if she did she knew that there was a different kind of magic that would be the only cure….a power that was the strongest magic of all…..love.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple you see…"

"Well I tried the whole True Loves Kiss thing and it didn't work…."

Listening as the pirate went on about showing up at the young woman's door elated that he finally found his Swan only to be met with a slap on the cheek and a slammed door instead of a return to his embrace; she knew EXACTALLY what went wrong.

"She doesn't remember you…..your past."

"Don't you think I know that…..that's what I want her to do….. remember."

Shaking her head again she repeated herself.

"She doesn't remember you….your past….your feelings toward one another. You need to make her fall in love with you again."

Letting out a sigh he wondered how he was supposed to do that especially when it was a long and tiring task to win her trust the first time around and it wasn't as if they were on some adventure in close quarters this time around. Letting his mind process all this hoping that he could make the lightning between them strike a second time before it was too late and the Witch of the West wreaked havoc on the lives of Emma's loved ones.

"Why don't we move this conversation to my apartment, if people overhear the subject matter I fear that we'll both be committed and besides people are beginning to stare at you."

Nodding, he knew talking about witches and curses wasn't typical New York conversation. Following his new companion into her apartment he took in a small stack of letters lying on the table by the door… Lena Ward…..obviously she wouldn't be going by Eglantina as the name rang too exotic and it was clear that she'd need to forage some explanation as to her origins.

"Now as I was saying," Lena said pacing the floor her eyes trained on Killian with a wicked grin on her lips, "While the Pirate look definitely suites you it's got to go."

Raising an eyebrow at the Witch's comment he could only imagine what kind of look she had in mind for him as he watched her take a few steps out of the room only to return seconds later with a wand in her hand. A part of him was relieved that she didn't plan on taking him to one of those shops he'd seen on his way toward Emma's however he was at the same time apprehensive on the result. Would he be able to recognize himself? Closing his eyes, he sucked in a deep breath and counted to ten before re-opening them.

The first thing he did was look down at his hands, pleased that he still had his hook before inching his way toward the nearest mirror to check out the rest of his reflection. Gone was his eye liner which was a small sacrifice he supposed as he looked over at the dark jeans and black button down shirt he'd now been wearing.

"Not too shabby there love," he spoke with an approving smile at Lena who smiled back glad that he liked her makeshift makeover.

"I'm glad you approve," Lena said with a smile before slowly shaking her head. "Anyway I'm sorry to have to leave you like this but I have to get to work."

Shrugging back his shoulders he waved his hand and sent her on his way hoping that with this time alone he'd be able to think of ways to win Emma's heart.

**TBC**

**I have a loose idea for this though I want to know if anyone is interested before working on this more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember Me:**

**Loving the response to this though I wish some of the followers I've been having would drop me a review or two… it doesn't have to be constructive just a simple shout out to let me know your reading would suffice….anyway is it bad I already have a few scenes plotted out in my mind including the KISS scene? Also I've decided to mentally cast Eglantina/Lena as Jenna Louise Coleman though feel free to mentally cast her with whomever you wish and enjoy….**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Killian watched as Lena walked out the door leaving him by his lonesome. Sure unlike last time he was in New York he wasn't confined against his will however that didn't mean he wasn't still a stranger in a strange land. Contemplating for a moment leaving to wait in front of Emma's he pushed it away as soon as it came as the last thing he wanted was for her to see him as some stalker….there was no way she'd fall in love with him if that happened and he had the lives of all the residents of the Enchanted Forest banking on him succeeding on his mission.

Letting out a sigh, Killian began to pace the living room, letting his eyes stroll across the bookshelf that lined Lena's wall. A few paperbacks, a lone CD labeled 'Billy Joel's greatest Hits', a deck of cards, and a television remote were among the items he found and being unfamiliar with modern technology the use of half those items was off the table. Picking up one of the books he heaved a sigh thinking that he had an indeterminate amount of time before Lena came back and he needed some form of distraction lest he be driven mad thinking about how he was to woo Emma.

He didn't know how long he'd been wrapped up in the story he'd been reading when a knock on the door snapped him out of the trance he'd been in. He had no clue who'd be knocking at this time in the afternoon and he only assumed it was Lena and in the drama of his arrival she'd simply forgotten his keys. Flipping the book over and placing it on the coffee table to save place, he soon made his way toward the door not knowing what to think when he saw it was the kid behind it…. Henry, her son.

"You," the pre-teen replied eyeing the man who just hours earlier pretty much attacked his mom.

"Me," Killian replied flashing a smile, "sorry about earlier kid, total misunderstanding."

It was clear even with his new life and memories, Henry Mills, or Swan now he wagered was still as sharp as a tack.

"What are you doing here and what have you done to Lena."

Killian knew he needed to think on his toes before things slipped out from underneath him. He needed to come up with some kind of backstory and fast as again he knew saying I'm Captain Hook and I've come to take you and your mom back to the Enchanted Forest to save the day was not going to cut it.

"Lena's at work, I'm K…." he paused for a split second once more realizing Killian was just as uncommon a name as Eglantina, "Kyle, her brother."

He tried to read Henry's face and it was clear the kid at least in the moment wasn't buying his act.

"Lena never mentioned a brother before."

"I wouldn't imagine she would, I was always kind of the black sheep of the family. Anyway Len was nice enough to let me stay here with her while I do a bit of soul searching. Anyway what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Killian watched as Henry stepped into the apartment closing the door behind him and placing his backpack next to the coat rack.

"It was a half day, teacher's meetings."

He nodded knowing that back in the days of Storybrooks existence Henry was known to skip school from time to time though he could tell that the boy was most likely telling the truth and not committing an act of truancy after all why would a kid want to run to his neighbors instead of going off on some wild adventure.

Killian watched as Henry breezed past him making his way into the small kitchen mumbling about how Lena always has a snack waiting for him before opening up the fridge and pulling out a few items. It was then he realized he hadn't eaten since getting on his ship and traveling to New York and he was a bit hungry himself.

"What are you making kid?" he asked.

"It's not kid," the boy said, "It's Henry, anyway I'm just grabbing an apple and a glass of iced tea."

He tried not to chuckle about the fact that Henry was eating an apple…if only he knew about his family past he was sure the kid would of went for an Orange instead.

"Well Henry, can you grab me one as well?" he asked as seconds later the boy came back with the apple and glass and placed them on the table beside the book.

"Interesting choice of books," Henry said pointing to the copy of 'The Notebook' lying on the table causing him to shrug. He didn't know what to expect when he started reading however he'd gotten sucked into the story of Noah and Allie and he couldn't help but see some similarities between his own love story with Emma….though he knew that if he could bring her back and they could vanquish the Wicked Witch that her father couldn't help but give him his blessing.

"Have you read it?" he asked deciding to make casual conversation with the boy.

"No," Henry said cleaning up the glasses and apple cores from their snack and disposing them in the kitchen, "but I know my mom's seen the movie."

'Good to know,' he thought to himself as Henry returned to the living room taking a seat back on the couch just as the sounds of keys in the door filled the air and Lena re-entered the apartment with a flustered look upon her face.

"I can't believe I forgot about your half day, I'm so sorry Henry."

Henry flashed the older woman a smile.

"It's okay; it's not as if I had to wait outside on the porch."

Lena smiled glad that her guest had the sense to let the boy in as it was clear that Henry was the gatekeeper to winning Emma's heart and she could tell he knew that fact as well.

"Anyway why didn't you mention you had a brother before?" he asked causing Lena to be taken aback. She didn't have a brother….unless…. looking toward Killian who gave her a small smile she nodded.

"I guess its cause we've lost touch through the years, though I'm glad we're getting a chance to reconnect." Reaching over, Lena wrapped an arm over her guests shoulder playing the part before pulling back. "Anyway Henry why don't you go start on your homework or watch some television with my brother while I set up the guest room for him."

Killian wanted to comment how he was perfectly okay with sleeping on the couch however she'd moved out of the room before he could open his mouth. Turning now toward Henry, he watched as the young boy had opened up his backpack about to pull out a notebook.

"You're not actually going to do your homework are you?"

"Well yea, why? Did you want to see something on TV because I won't mind the background noise?"

He didn't want to tell the boy he didn't know how to turn it on and so he shook his head.

"Actually," he spoke walking toward the bookshelf and retrieving the pack of cards, "I was going to ask if you played cards?"

Placing his book back in his bag Henry nodded deciding to put his homework off until he actually got home.

It wasn't clear just how long they were playing however Lena had still been MIA and Killian was beginning to wonder if by making the guest room up she meant literally and not just placing a clean set of sheets on the bed.

A knock soon filled the air and he knew in an instant it was Emma coming to collect her son. While it had only been eight hours since he landed on her doorstep his heart still fluttered with the anticipation of seeing her again.

"I'll get it," he replied placing his cards down and telling Henry not to peek before making his way toward the door. His instincts were correct and as he opened it on the other side of the threshold stood none other than Emma.

**TBC**

**I was going to show Emma's reaction though I thought it would be better off as a cliffhanger. Do you like short chapters like this or should I try to make them longer? Like I said before I have the final date already in place as well as one other date scene though I don't know how many 'dates' they should end up having and how long it should take for him to woo her….feedback is always loved….and again thanks for all the follows and favorites**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember Me:**

**Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorite listed this so far.**

**-x-x-x**

Emma watched as the door to her friend and neighbor's apartment opened causing her eyebrow to furrow. She expected to see Lena greeting her with a friendly smile and possibly a cup of tea or Henry eager to tell her about the latest test he aced however under no circumstances did she expect to see him. Those searing blue eyes looking back at her were a hard pair to forget despite that fact that he'd been wearing a different set of cloths. Folding her arms across her chest and giving her toe a stomp she let out a sigh.

"Are you stalking me? She watched as the man shook his head.

"It's not stalking when you're the one showing up on my doorstep love," Killian replied before holding out hi good hand to hers. "Kyle Ward at your service love."

With a raise of an eyebrow, Emma reluctantly took his hand to shake it.

"Emma Swan," she replied, "Though you knew that."

After a brief pause and a light tilt of her head she added, "You're Lena's brother?"

"The black sheep that's never spoken about but yes, what? You don't see the family resemblance?"

Sure Killian knew that he and the Good Witch were not of the same blood however they both shared a few similar features so he was sure that to an untrained eye they'd be able to pass.

Emma nodded glad that despite being a human lie detector at least back before Pan's curse she'd been seeing through his farce.

"Well, I guess your hair is the same color," Emma was quick to reply, "Though that could be dyed. Anyway that still doesn't explain your actions earlier."

Killian knew he'd need to come up with an explanation on the events of the morning and he'd been formulating a plan after all what was with one more string in the web he was spinning.

"Well Emma," he replied, "I'd be lying if I told you I didn't hear of you before. Len mentioned you before I arrived though her description of you didn't do you justice at all….you're stunning."

He couldn't help but watch a light pink blush cross Emma's cheek and he wondered if she realized her face was changing colors.

"Anyway I mixed up addresses however the moment I saw your face I knew you were Emma Swan, as for the rest and the kiss, especially the kiss, I guess you just reminded me of someone I knew once."

"In a past life or something?" Emma asked rolling her eyes.

"Or something," Killian replied back watching as Emma breezed passed him and walked into the apartment.

"Lena I'm here to pick up Henry, I'll see you tomorrow we need to talk….."

She didn't need to add about your brother those last three words were all but implied in Emma's tone as she draped her son's bag over her shoulder and began to walk away.

"Thanks for the card game," Henry said, "we should play again."

Killian nodded.

"I'd like that," he replied before adding, "And Emma perhaps I can make up for this morning by buying you a cup of coffee."

Emma had been halfway out the door before tilting her head to take one last glance at him.

"I'll think about it." She replied before she and Henry left the apartment leaving Killian to let out a sigh. I'll think about it seemed like a means to just let him down gently. He couldn't be so close yet so far at the same time. A few seconds later, Killian felt a hand brush against his shoulder as Lena's voice spoke up.

"So, my brother huh?"

"Did you expect me to introduce myself as Captain Hook," he asked raising a brow as he flopped down on the couch, "anyway I hope you don't mind love."

Lena shook her head.

"Not at all, I've always wanted a brother or any sibling in general. I mean people always assume Glinda and me HAVE to be sisters cause the two wicked witches are but no, common misconception."

"Well then, I'm glad that I can oblige, also there is one more thing, on paper and in the presence of the Swan's the name is Kyle and not Killian."

Lena did a little salute knowing exactly his reasoning. Going with a slightly more common and more discreet name would lead to fewer questions being asked that could easily put a chink in their plans and could expose them to members of the 'Home Office' if they still lingered on in New York.

"Kyle it is, anyway, would you like to go and check out your new room?"

Standing up from the couch, Killian followed Lena out of the living room and down the hall. Taking a step into the bedroom, he was impressed at her handy work. The room had been done up in rich blues and reds, a model of his ship The Jolly Rodger was placed on the dresser and the closet was open a crack to reveal that it had some cloths inside.

"Not bad for the linen closet huh," Lena replied her mouth curved into a grin.

"I figured that's what was keeping you," he replied walking toward the closet and opening it up skimming through its contents. A smile crossed his face when he noticed his old pirate attire mixed in with the newer modern New York duds. It was crazy just thinking about just how crazy the events of the day had been and the adventure he knew he'd be embarking on in the days to come.

**-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember Me:**

**To the Reviewer who commented saying they couldn't see Jenna playing a witch just remember that Lena, like Glinda is a good witch and so she's all perky and bubbly. The other person I'd been considering in my head to cast as my OC was Lea Michele…..just a bit of trivia….also some insight into Emma's new life/memories…..yes please. anyway thanks again to everyone**

**-xx-xx-**

The following morning Killian woke up filled with a jolt of determination. Today was the day that he was going to start setting out to get Emma to fall in love with him. In the time between eating dinner and going to bed the night before he'd begun to formulate a blueprint to help make his goals a reality. He planned to convince her to get that coffee with him prove to her that he was a good man and hopefully earn some semblance of trust. Henry was also a key to his plan to earning said trust as Emma had said once before that her son was the number one person in her life aside from herself and he was sure that in any universe she'd want his approval with any guy she brought into his life.

After taking a soothing shower and putting on a clean outfit he'd been ready to start the day. A smile crept upon his lips as he spotted a box placed on Lena's kitchen table with a note folded on top of it. Picking the note up, he unfolded it to read that Lena had left for work early and left him with a spare key to the apartment as well as an ID, cash, and a map of the city in case his adventurous side got the better of him and he felt the need to explore. He smiled thinking she'd known him rather well as exploration was exactly what he planned on doing as hopefully it would give him a clear head as to how to set things into motion without being forceful.

Taking a step outside Killian felt the chill of the morning's air hit his face making him glad that he'd grabbed the leather jacket that had been hanging in his closet. It was much shorter than the one he usually wore but he quite fancied the way it hung on him and wondered if when the time came Lena wouldn't mind him taking it back with him. As he sucked in what passed for fresh air in the city he noticed the door across the street opening up and a familiar blonde walking out. Pretending not to notice her presence he pulled out his map. Perhaps it would reveal where the closest coffee shop was as he didn't want to risk burning down his current residence by attempting to brew a cup on his own.

"Mr. Ward," her voice spoke up echoing in his ears and luring him into a trance. Lowering the map he spotted her now close by. Her hair was curled in waves blowing in the wind and while she'd been dressed more business like then he'd remembered but that smell….that mixture of Vanilla and Cherry Blossoms was unmistakable.

"Ms. Swan," he replied.

"Going somewhere?" she asked noting to the map that had still been held in his hand.

"Yes, I was looking for a local coffee shop, I hear they are quite the place to hang out in the City, plus I can't start the day without a jolt of caffeine."

"You and me both," Emma replied.

Killian's lips lit up in a grin at this comment. So Emma did enjoy coffee this was good this was very good.

"You know love, that bit of information can be beneficial for both of us. You can show me the local watering hole, I can buy you a little pick me up and maybe get to know you in the process." With a pause he looked over at her attire again and paused, "I mean that is if you don't have to get to work."

Emma shook her head.

"Actually my morning is free, and if anyone needs me they know how to get ahold of me."

A grin curled on Killian's lips.

"So, it's a date then."

"Oh, this is not a date," Emma said shaking her curls and crossing her arms defensively clearly putting up the walls that he knew had guarded her from the ghosts of her past which and while sure in this alt verse she had raised her son from birth he was sure they still crawled beneath her skin. "Anyway it's a bit breezy but otherwise nice so if you don't mind waking a couple of blocks?"

Killian shook his head. A couple blocks were nothing he'd walk all the way to the ends of the earth with her, for her…..

"Lead the way."

Emma simply nodded as she began the trek to the coffee shop every so often turning her head back to look at him. It was partially to make sure he didn't get lost and part….well….there was just something about Kyle Ward that she couldn't put her finger on and it was driving her crazy.

"We're here," Emma soon replied as Killian looked at the shop. He didn't know why he thought they'd be at some mom and pop Diner like Granny's instead of a hip city joint like this. As he entered his ears were met with the sounds of Jazz music filling his ears as Emma pointed up to a menu board which instantly startled him. It might as well of been written in a different language; Columbian, Kona, Sumatra….he just wanted coffee.

"For someone who wanted coffee you look like a lost puppy right now," Emma replied casually to him trying to hold back a laugh before turning to the barista and ordering a Tall, Mocha, Something before looking toward him.

"I did want coffee, I guess I was just expecting only having to decide regular or decaf."

"Welcome to New York," Emma replied before turning back toward the barista ordering a Tall Dark Roast.

Killian assumed that was coffee however he didn't dare ask as he didn't wish for Emma to think he'd been unworldly, he just wasn't a coffee snob which apparently she was. Paying for the drinks, Killian soon joined Emma who'd been sitting down at a corner table already sipping away at her drink.

**x-x-x-**

Emma felt a bit guilty now in her choice to take Kyle here as opposed to the diner she usually grabbed coffee at when she didn't brew it herself however this place had the best mocha in town and well if he was going to buy her apology their initial meeting he was going to buy her the good stuff.

She watched as he took a seat across from her the material of his shirt tugging tight against his body as he did so.

"So, what does bring you to New York, well besides your sister?"

She watched as he shrugged his shoulders before taking a sip of his own drink and cracking a satisfied smile clearly liking her choice in drinks for him.

"Love," he replied with a smirk.

Emma simply shook her head. Well he was easy on the eyes and it was clear that a few of the other female patrons of the shop thought so too with the way they looked over in his direction before casually whispering away. And even if he wasn't attractive that accent was enough to make any woman's heart race including hers though she was hiding it pretty well. She was glad that he soon changed the subject however when she heard the subject she was less grateful.

"So, what about you? What brings you here?"

Emma didn't know where to begin.

"I got transferred here for my job, I was a little skeptical at first moving to New York cause to Bostonians like me New Yorkers are the equivalent of the Big Bad Wolf though I kind of like it."

"And what is it that you do?" he asked clearly curious in her life story.

"I'm in Social Work, while I was lucky to not have to be put into the system most children left abandoned aren't so lucky….."

**X-x-x-x**

Killian listened as Emma mentioned she was abandoned and it broke his heart. While he knew that Snow White and her Prince were Emma's true parents he'd hoped that in Regina's new memories that Emma could have had the happy childhood that she so desperately deserved. A buzz soon filled the air as Killian watched Emma reach over to the table besides her and pick up a cell phone.

"I'm sorry," he heard Emma speak causing his heart to sink. This is where she was going to tell him this was a mistake and things have gotten too weird between them and she was just going to go just when it felt like perhaps they had struck a connection. Watching her stand up it confirmed this leading him to mimic her actions and stand up as well.

"That was the office," she replied debunking said suspicion seconds later, "One of my case files just got brought in by the NYPD for truancy and I need to go."

"Go," he said waving his hand, "work comes first."

I was then from the corner of his eye that Killian spotted a flyer hanging on a bullion board in the shop. They say when one door closes another opens and well they weren't kidding.

"But since we had to call this date short, what would you think about going to see Notebook with me tonight in the park?"

"This isn't a date," Emma said rather swiftly and defensively as if perhaps she deep down wanted it to be so or perhaps it was some wishful thinking on his own selfish part. "Though the fact that a guy like you wants to see a chick flick does make the proposal kind of intriguing."

Killian wanted to ask what she meant when she said a guy like him however instead simply said…. "I was bored the other afternoon and I found the paperback on Lena's shelf…..Henry told me it was one of your favorites."

Emma nodded. So this was about her now wasn't it? Fine, she'd bite.

"If your sister can watch Henry last minute then I'm in."

"I have no doubt in my mind that she will," he replied with a wink knowing that the witch would do whatever it took to play cupid.

He watched as Emma nodded making sure he didn't need any further directions before leaving the shop and him by his lonesome. Letting out a long sigh Killian knew that Emma Swan would be the death of him.

Finishing his coffee, Killian deposited the cup in the trash and exited the café himself and spend a few hours exploring the town some more before finally retiring back at Lena's.

"Honey I'm Home," he called not knowing if his 'sister' was home. After a small silence it was clear she was still working and so he took a seat on the couch flipping on the television which Lena had taught him how to use the night before and settled on a movie. It was a short way in but he got the gist of the plot and he was suckered in knowing this was yet another 'chick flick'

The movie ended and he'd been playing solitaire at the kitchen table when Lena arrived.

"Honey I'm Home," she replied causing Killian to chuckle at how he said the same thing. "So, did you have a good day?"

"I had a great day," he replied and was met with a smile from his surrogate sister.

"That color really brings out your eyes," Lena said of the blue-gray shirt he had on before getting back on track, "I take it things went well with Emma."

"That they did SIS," Killian spoke leaving a strong emphasis on the last word, "anyway if you wouldn't mind could you watch Henry tonight."

"And why's that?" Lena asked her eyebrows rose.

"Well, The Notebook is playing in the park and it's one of Emma's favorites and I just finished the book and have been dying to see it and I figure it's the perfect opportunity….."

"And Emma?"

"Said if you can watch Henry it's a yes…..please say yes. I'm going for a How To Get The Girl in Ten Days approach."

"And if ten days pass….."

"Then it's clear I'm not her True Love after all and I'll just have to drag her to the Enchanted Forest against her will and hope being there with those people….her family….will jar her memory so she can save them."

Lena just nodded at his plan and he hoped she thought it seemed fair enough. The lack of protest in the room made it clear that yes she did think it fair and wished him all the luck in the world that it wouldn't come to such drastic measures.

**TBC**

**I Don't know HOW long this fic will be (though my goal is to be done or near so by the start of 3B) Aside from the Notebook Date I have one filler/fluff date planned as well as the big epic I Love You date I don't know if I will have more than those two or not let me know what you think…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember Me:**

**Once again thanks for reading. I made a loose outline of where I want to go with this though muses do change so we'll see how it goes…anyway I hope this doesn't disappoint….**

**-xx—xx—xx-**

Flipping through the channels hoping to catch another movie or something before dinner and his date, Killian found himself met with a mixture of reality shows and news programs and so he flicked the screen off opting to flip on the stereo instead. Sitting on the couch, he pondered picking up a new book to read however decided against it and instead propped himself back against a pillow humming along to the music. He'd been lost in the rotation of the album when Lena re-entered the room having retired to her bedroom after their conversation earlier. He watched her as she headed into the kitchen and began to pull out a few pots and pans.

"Need any help in there?" he questioned watching the witch shake her head.

"No, macaroni and cheese is practically fool proof but thanks for the offer.

He listened as she began to hum along to the album that was still playing in the background before she peered her head back into the living room with a playful smile crossing her lips.

"So, is Emma coming here or are you picking her up?"

Killian shrugged his shoulders. Usually he was rather meticulous when it came to details both a blessing and a curse brought on by his time as a Navel Officer and he didn't know how he let a simple thing like that slip his mind.

"Well is Henry coming over here or are you coming over to his place?" he asked hoping that would help make his choice.

"I'm going over there," she replied causing him to nod. It was settled then, he'd go over to the Swan's with Lena to pick up his date as while the lady may protest to him this was a date….his only regret was that he didn't have the time to pick her up any flowers.

**-x-x-x**

Meanwhile, across the street Emma was pacing the floor nervously as Henry walked into the living room.

"Mom, what's wrong you're pacing so much your making me dizzy."

Sure she'd been out on dates before if you'd even call this a date which she really didn't know if she should but tonight seemed different. It was almost like she'd somehow been nervous about things or something. Letting out a light laugh and flashing a smile at her son, Emma took a seat on her couch motioning for Henry to sit beside her.

"You sure you're okay with me going out tonight kiddo?" she asked the young boy who nodded.

"Mom I'm not a baby anymore and it's nice to see you having a social life, and besides you love the Notebook."

"I do love the Notebook," she replied with a laugh deciding against adding that the allure of the film was just as much about its star Ryan Gosling then it was about the plot before the sound of the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Henry replied hopping up and making his way to the door to see the Ward's standing there bright smiles on their faces, "Hey Lena, the Scrabble board is all set up….and I plan on beating you this time."

"We'll see about that," she replied with a chuckle as she crossed the threshold and entered the apartment making her exit with Henry into the other room and leaving her 'brother' and Emma by the door.

"I see you changed," Emma said trying to make small talk and failing miserably as she looked over to her date that had traded in the t-shirt he'd been wearing before for a deep blue button up that in the light made his eyes even more striking.

"As have you love," he replied pointing out the fact that she'd changed from the gray slacks and white blouse she had on before to a more casual top and jeans and what made his lips curl into a smile the most was that she still had that red leather jacket of hers.

"TGIF right," she spoke with a light laugh and was met with a confused look. She guessed he'd never heard of that expression before and she shook her head before stepping outside closing the door behind her before reacting into her bag and pulling out her keys commenting about how she guessed they'd take her car as it was a bit of a walk towards the park.

**x-x-x-x**

Killian followed Emma around the corner to the small lot that was used for the residents to park letting a smile cross his lips at the sight of her familiar bug. He was glad that it was another thing that transitioned over to this life as it was just another thing that made Emma well Emma.

As the click signaling the doors were unlocked filled the air, Killian reached for the driver's door causing Emma to shake her head.

"You know Mr. Ward in America this is the driver's side, and unless I still own her when Henry is ready to learn to drive nobody drives Betsy but me."

At the sound of Emma referring to her car by a nickname he cocked an eyebrow upward.

"Betsy?" he questioned trying to keep his composure and not get out a chuckle.

"Don't laugh," Emma said placing her hand on her hips, "people name their cars all the time, it's totally normal."

Nodding as she said that he knew he wasn't one to talk after all his ship had a name so why should it be so odd for her car to have one…..but Betsy…..well to each their own he guessed.

"I wouldn't dream of laughing, anyway I know this side is the driver's side, I was simply opening the door for the lady."

"And here I was thinking chivalry was dead." She replied giving him a friendly bow of the head before climbing into the driver's seat and watching as he climbed into the passengers.

The ride to the park wasn't a long one though as the car twisted and turned across town he understood as to why she didn't wish to walk. Once the car parked, he made sure to climb out once more before her and opened the driver's door allowing for her to climb out.

"Thank You," she replied again as she smiled that smile of hers before walking toward the trunk and opening it up. "I brought a blanket cause I didn't think you'd want to sit on the grass."

It had never occurred to Killian to bring a blanket yet another detail he failed to notice and he wondered if his keen eye was faltering in this land without magic. Shaking that notion from his mind, he took the blanket from her and tucked it under his arm while reaching for Emma's hand with his good one saddened when she didn't take it.

There was a decent sized crowd already gathered in the park surrounding a makeshift screen that stood to one side. Clearly while New York was a city of many activities seeing a movie in the park on a Friday Night still was a popular dating choice.

"I think I found a spot," Emma said motioning to her date to a clearing with a great view of the screen.

"Perfect," Killian replied as he placed the blanket down and took a seat on it while Emma took a seat beside him. "So, how was the rest of your day?"

"Stressful and yet at the same time quite satisfying if that makes sense."

Killian nodded thinking it did in a strange way however he wasn't able to reply or engage in small talk as the streetlights in the park dimmed and the movie began to flicker on the screen. As he watched he was fascinated watching the story he'd read play out right before his eyes and while some parts weren't as he envisioned it and some elements differed in their transition from page to screen the overall tone was the same and it was beautiful. Midway through the film he noticed Emma was starting to get teary eyed and he reached into his pocket and handed her a handkerchief he'd borrowed from Lena's just for such an occasion. He watched Emma's lips mutter a thanks and a smile crossed his own lips as by movie's end her head was resting on his shoulder. As the credits rolled and the lights flickered on it remained perched there causing his heart to race. Was she remembering? He watched as Emma soon removed her head from his shoulder turning it to face him and holding out the handkerchief.

"I think you might of needed this more than me," she replied causing Killian to shake his head. It was hard to fathom but it turned out that Captain Hook was a bit of a softie and teared up a couple of times during the film.

"I wasn't crying," he protested.

"Let me guess, allergies," Emma stated mater of factly as she stood up brushing off her jeans and waiting for him to do the same.

**x-x-x-x**

Emma shook her head thinking that the fact that Kyle didn't wish to admit that he'd been crying was adorable though she didn't plan to say those exact words to his face. Instead she kept a silent gaze on him as she watched him fold up the blanket with his good hand.

"So," she asked once he finished up, "not to overstep but how did you….you know."

She watched his eyes trail from hers toward his hook and then back to her.

"Boating accident," he said though at the way he answered all too fast it felt to Emma that perhaps he was covering up something a bit more complex however she decided not to pry as she listened to him add, but I'm getting used to it, it builds character."

Emma nodded her head pursing her lips into a smile. A part of her wanted to make a teasing comment however instead she shrugged back her shoulders.

"So, it's still early, do you want to go grab something for dessert or something?"

She watched his smile widen across his lips almost as if he were surprised that she was initiating an activity between them.

"Aye," he replied, "so what is it that you have in mind there Miss Swan."

Looking across at the concession stands still set up and selling food for the guests who decided to linger on and enjoy relaxing under the stars she smiled.

"What about cotton candy?"

Emma watched as he raised a brow….had he not heard of cotton candy before?

"Fairy Floss, Spun Sugar…."

He still looked confused.

"Well then you're in for a treat it's the best indulgence of empty calories you'll ever have."

**-x-x-x-x**

Killian was still letting the relief that Emma didn't want more details about his 'accident' and the thrill of her wanting to stay out longer wash over him when he watched her head over to the concession stand talking about something named Cotton Candy. He had no clue what the substance was but as he watched her eyes light up animatedly as she spoke he soon found himself shelling out money and watching as a cone of pink fluff was being placed in her hands. He watched as she ripped a piece of the fluff and placed it in her mouth letting out a delightful moan before her eyes fell to him.

"Come on Kyle you have to try some."

Shrugging his shoulders he thought that if Emma thought this was good then it couldn't kill him. Reaching over he ripped off a piece noting it's soft and sticky texture as he held it in his hand. Popping it into his mouth like she did she took in the sweet sugary taste of it.

"Wow that was sweet," he replied as he reached for another handful.

"Well it is pure sugar," she replied grabbing some more and popping it into her mouth only this time there was a little bit of pink residue on her cheek.

"You've got something..." reaching over he began to gently rub at her mouth resisting the temptation to give her another kiss in hopes that in just that day he'd been able to sway her emotionally.

"Thank you," she replied as he noticed a light blush on her cheek though he was going to just keep it an observation for now as they crossed the park and soon made their way toward Emma's car once more opening her door and once more being met with a head shake as he did so. Once they arrived back at the parking lot at the apartments he let her out once more offering his arm as he walked her to her door.

"I do hope your evening was as good as mine Miss Swan."

He watched as she simply nodded her head hoping that silence had been a good sign as she opened the door and walked inside calling out to Henry and asking if he did in fact beat Lena at Scrabble a question that he was sure to ask the other woman once she returned to her own apartment in what he assumed would be a matter of moments. However he chose not to wait for her instead retrieving his key and heading back into the empty apartment by himself relishing in the few moments of quiet so that he could reflect on the wonderful evening he had hoping that she was feeling the same way….

**TBC….**

**Hope you liked the date…. It was a bit hard to write it out considering there is minimal interaction at a movie hence why I decided to add the little cotton candy scene for fluff sake….. right now like I said I wrote an outline and I do think he will manage to break the spell BEFORE his self-imposed ten day deadline comes up though I will not tell you how soon you'll just have to wait and see….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember Me:**

**Once again thanks tons for all the reviews and follows…**

**x-x-x-**

Killian had managed to retreat to his room and remain there once Lena returned home the evening before however now that they were both up he was happily retelling her all about the evenings events with a wide grin on his lips. It was happening, it really was happening, he was getting Emma to fall in love with him and soon she'd remember who she really was….a princess…a savior….Taking a sip of the coffee that Lena had managed to brew before he'd woken up he simply nodded his head.

"The movie was okay, though I do think I found the book to be better, I don't know if it's cause I'm from another time and I just appreciate the written word more or…."

Lena shook her head.

"It's not just you, sometimes, most times, the book is much better than the movie."

Lena thought of how allot of times screenwriters left out key details to manipulate the plot or condense the story and honestly she really didn't like the bastardization of the works.

"And then there was the cotton candy, in all my years and in all the realms I've never tasted anything like it, it melts in your mouth like….."

Lena couldn't help but watch the way the pirate was emoting his experiences of the prior evening, it was kind of adorable really and she made mental note to remember this moment if she ever needed leverage on the man.

"I'll have to try it sometime," she spoke with a smile as in the few years she'd been in New York she'd never tasted the confection in question before. "Anyway, how was Emma, she seemed happy when she came back to her apartment last night."

"Emma was just….words can't describe how perfect she was. There was a spark between us and I know she had to feel it too."

"True Love," Lena replied with a smile as Killian nodded motioning to his heart with his good hand.

"True Love," he replied, "I know this is all crazy cause for a good century I never thought I'd care for anyone after my dear Miliah but then Emma came barging into my life and I've never felt this rush before."

Lena smiled at him wishing she'd felt the feelings that he'd been describing toward Emma after all she was taught that love was the most powerful magic of all. Unfortunately back in Oz the dating pool wasn't that vast and so she didn't much think of romance and instead spent her time there focusing more on magic then marriage. Finishing up breakfast the good witch soon stood up and began to clean the table.

"So, do you have any plans today?" she asked an eyebrow raised.

Killian honestly didn't know what to do. He knew it was Saturday meaning Henry was off of school and Emma most likely was off from work and he had pondered showing up at their place asking if they wanted to head off into the heart of the city with him, maybe check out a museum or something however he really didn't know the protocol for making the next move in the dating game as while he did feel a spark he didn't want to overbearing and set himself two steps behind where he already was.

"Well…." He began to speak thinking that perhaps he'd ask Lena her honest to goodness opinion on things as a fellow member of the fairer sex however before he was able to continue his train of thought the sounds of Lena's phone rang. He watched as the woman held up a finger and crossed the room picking up the receiver and holding it to her ear.

"Hello," Killian had heard Lena reply to whoever it was on the other end, "Yes I'm free…I don't know give me a moment and I'll ask him…."

He watched as Lena pulled the receiver from her ear cupping one end of it with her hand for some unknown reason before she turned in his direction.

"I know you were just about to tell me your plans for the day but can you just tell me yes or no, can those plans involve Henry."

He nodded his head.

"I was actually going to ask your opinion as to if it would be in my best interest to invite him and Emma to join me on a trip into the city today."

"Well, Emma wants to talk with me about…..something…but I'm sure she wouldn't mind you taking him out let me ask."

Picking up the phone he watched as she asked Emma if an outing was okay and soon after that he was flashed a nod. Good, great, he could use the day to work on her son. Henry was always such an insightful kid and if anyone could convince Emma that he was her true love then Henry could.

**X-x-x-x-x-x**

Emma's head was a blur since coming back from her date the night before….that is if she could bring herself to of called the evening as such out loud to anyone else. It had been a while that she'd been out and she rather enjoyed it however she still didn't know what to think about Kyle. He was a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma and she was interested in knowing more which was why she had called Lena as surely his sister would land her some insight on the mysterious man who breezed into her life just a few days ago.

"_I'm an old friend,"_ his voice echoed softly in her ears as he planted a kiss onto her lips gaining a swift shove to the gut and a threat to call the cops.

He must not be all that bad she reasoned with herself grabbing her coat from the back of her couch after all she had just agreed for Henry to spend the day with him in the city instead of just occupying the boy here in the apartment where they'd be just steps away.

**X-x-x-x-x**

Killian had been sitting on the couch reading another paperback from Lena's collection when the knock came on the door.

"I'll get it," he called to Lena who'd been in the other room knowing it had to be Emma and Henry as whom else had they been expecting in the moment. Getting up he made his way toward the door and true to form there they stood however his eyes were more focused on the blonde who had once again gone with the more casual look he'd been accustomed to.

"Emma," he spoke curtly with a smile.

"Kyle," she replied with a smile of her own before reaching into her bag and handing him a slip of paper. "Here is my cell number in case of an emergency."

He nodded taking the paper and slipping it into the pocket of his jeans. He thought it was sweet the way she went into mother bear mode like that and decided against informing her that he didn't own a cell of his own.

Lena entered the room soon after that with a smile crossing her lips.

"So Big Brother," she spoke with a smile as she placed a hand on Killian's shoulder taking him off guard, "have you decided where you're going to take Henry today?"

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe The Cloisters," he replied holding up a guidebook of the city and opening it up to a page flagged by a post it, "It specializes in Midlevel arts and architecture that could be fun right?"

"Fun, it sounds amazing," Henry said his face lighting up like a kid at Christmas.

"I'll make sure to take good care of the lad," he spoke turning toward Emma with a promising look in his eyes before heading out with the boy.

Once he left Emma slumped down on Lena's couch and turned to the other woman.

"I'm not asking you to tell me your brother's life story but can you tell me something about him?"

"And what about him do you want to know?" Lena asked a curious glint in her eyes as the pirate must have made a big impression on her or else she wouldn't be wanting to know more about him. But what was she to say? Sure she knew Killian Jones or rather Captain Hook by reputation and the stories he'd told her in staying under her roof the past few days however Emma didn't want to know about him she wanted to know about 'Kyle Ward' his present day New York alter ego a persona a person that was a humble lump of clay ripe for molding and thankfully she was a creative sort.

"I don't know anything maybe start with why I only just found out about him the other day….you mentioned something about bad blood with your family or something….anything I should be concerned about."

Lena shook her head.

"If you're asking if he's got a criminal record the answer is no," she spoke….lies…who knew what kinds of trouble the pirate got himself into though until Emma remembered that Kyle was Hook well…"the reason he got excommunicated from the family was cause our dad got rather upset that Kyle had decided to forgo University and instead gain employment on a fishing boat."

Emma nodded thinking back to how he'd told her that he lost his hand in a boating accident.

"I'm sure he had tons to say after the accident."

"The words 'I Told You So' came up allot, though that's when I started reaching out to him telling him about my life here in New York, my job, my friends, I gave him an open invitation to come and he just showed up out of the blue telling me he needed to find a new passion."

She remembered another thing that he told her, that he'd come to the city to find love and wondered if that was what he meant.

"What else?" Emma asked.

"Well, his favorite color is green," like your eyes, Lena wanted to add knowing full well that was why it was the man's favorite color and not the deep blues and grays of the ocean that the Pirate loved so dearly.

**-x-x-x-**

Underground transport was one of the little things that fascinated the pirate. How could this be without some sort of magic though he was beginning to realize technology and ingenuity were forms of magic all their own. Speaking of magic as they made their way into the park and toward the museum Killian couldn't help but marvel. It was as if a small corner of the Enchanted Forest was uprooted and transported into this magic-less land. He had only wished that Emma had been on this trip as he initially wanted because perhaps the sight would have jogged her memories before his lips could. Shaking that notion out of his mind however he watched as the young boy took photos of the castle like structure causing a simple smile to cross his lips.

The afternoon was then spent exploring the extensive collection of arts and artifacts of Medieval Europe which made him feel a bit nostalgic.

"I think it would be kind of cool to be a Knight don't you think?" Henry asked as they were looking at one of the many displays.

"Aye Henry," he simply replied wondering if perhaps he became a knight of the realm instead of serving under Liam in the Kings Navy his life would have been better off. Shaking that thought from his mind as if that happened he would of never met Emma. Continuing to walk he made mental note that once they defeated the Wicked Witch and settled into a new normal that he'd give the boy fencing lessons.

They looked around a bit more talking about the exhibits and what they thought it would have been like back then as Killian tried not to let the talk hit too close to home…. That was until.

"How did you lose your hand?"

This question caused Killian to shake his head. Like mother like son he thought as they made their way toward the gift shop.

"I lost it in a boating accident; I know it's not the most glamorous of ways." He replied as they entered the shop and he began looking at some post cards with re-prints of some of the art and photos of the architecture they'd seen trying to choose which ones to get when the boy spoke up once more.

"So you're like a modern day Captain Hook," he said with a smile crossing his lips.

"You could say that," Killian spoke with a wink as he reached into his wallet and paid for the cards.

**X-x-x-x-x**

The conversation had moved from the couch into the kitchen where they'd now been talking over a pot of tea however after changing the subject for a bit to the topics of their jobs and Henry it had soon fell back to Kyle.

"I know I don't even remember the last relationship I've been in it was so long ago," Emma began, "but I could kind of seeing myself dating your brother….I mean unless it's breaking some unwritten rule of girl code or something?"

Lena didn't know anything about a girl code however what she did know was that this was a great development on everyone's part. Emma dates her 'brother' she falls for his many charms they kiss she remembers they ride off to the Enchanted Forest and defeat the Witch of the West…. Possibly even with her help after all being a fellow Witch of Oz she was sure she'd be able to get an edge of what her Achilles heel was…maybe she'd even stay in the Forest when all was done and give the whole love thing a try herself. Trying to not get her brain to run too far ahead of her she smiled.

"I'm fine with you dating Kyle so long as he makes you happy and the second he doesn't you let me know so I can knock some sense into him."

Emma let out a laugh picturing the petite woman sitting in front of her trying to intimidate the man in question especially thinking about how his hook could surely do some serious damage.

"Anyway can you do me a favor and not tell him that I might possibly be interested cause like I said before I haven't been in a relationship in ages and I just want to make sure Henry is ready for me to get back into the dating game."

"Henry?" Lena questioned.

"Okay and me…."

**-x-x-x-x-**

While the conversation went on at Lena's the guys had made their way out of the park and were walking down the street however not back toward the train just yet.

"I'm kind of getting hungry," Henry said with a smile as Killian pulled out his pocket watch one of the few personal effects that he kept on him from his past and nodded his head. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and that had been hours ago and once Henry said something he could feel the rumble begin in his stomach.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" he asked as they began to walk down the street as he tried to picture what life would be like if he planted roots in the city with Emma and Henry once the latest threat was vanquished. He pictured them moving into her place, maybe someplace bigger maybe having a child of their own….he'd love a son to call his own he'd name him Liam for his brother and the lad would live a far better life than he ever did. A daughter though wouldn't disappoint though and he knew she'd wrap him around her little fingers. He spent the next few moments living in his little fantasy world when Henry's voice broke him out of his spell.

"What about Hot Dogs?" the boy spoke pointing to a street corner cart a few steps away.

Looking from the boy to the cart Killian rolled his eyes. Sure he'd eaten in many seedy places before however hot dogs being sold on the street…..that just seemed disgusting however soon he watched Henry walking up to the vender ordering two dogs with the works. The man nodded and Henry reached into his pocket to hand him some cash leading Killian to shake his head,

"You didn't have to do that," he replied however Henry shook his head and soon his eyes fell on the vender who had pulled two Hot Dogs from inside a compartment of his cart most likely where it was being kept warm before putting ketchup and mustard two condiments he knew well from his times at Granny's as well as some other slightly less familiar toppings. Taking his dog in his hand he noticed it had a peculiar smell and as he crinkled his nose he watched as Henry was already chewing his first bite.

"It's just the Sauerkraut, trust me its good."

Killian nodded thinking that the boy's mom had introduced him to the wonders that was cotton candy and so perhaps her son would have good taste as well. Taking a bite he recoiled a bit at the first taste of the distinctive sour taste of the kraut however after about the third bite he was quite enjoying it….not that he'd make this a regular consumable item or anything.

They headed back toward the train station as they ate their dogs and made a bit of small talk about the exhibits and Henry's studies at school and the Pirate's life at sea (though his tales were less of piracy and more to do with him working on a fishing boat as that was the backstory he'd been crafting for himself).

Climbing onto the train and taking a seat, Henry soon turned the conversation yet again much to Killian's pleasant surprise.

"Do you like my mom?" he asked an innocent smile on his lips.

"And why would you ask a question like that?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just, she doesn't usually go out and yet she did with you and when she came home last night she was so happy, I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time."

"If I said I did like your mom what would you say? Would you give me your blessing to date her?"

Henry let a moment of silence slip through the cracks before simply nodding his head yes.

**-x-x-x-x **

The sounds of a key in the door startled the two women who by now had once again moved from the table back to the couch and were in the process of watching an old movie on the television.

"We're home," Killian said removing his jacket and placing it on the back of a chair, "So what are you ladies watching?"

"Casablanca," Emma said standing up and smoothing out imaginary wrinkles on her clothes before momentarily locking her eyes onto his before turning toward her son as if the older man wasn't even in the room.

"So did you have fun today kiddo."

Henry nodded.

"I did, anyway next time you should come with us you would have loved it….. Plus Kyle's reaction to eating a good old fashioned New York street dog was priceless."

"What can I say, I never had Sauerkraut."

"Cotton Candy, Sauerkraut, I see us Swans are helping to expand your culinary palette."

"That you are," he replied hoping upon hope that this was a prelude to her asking him out to dinner or something however instead he watched the blonde turn to Lena thanking her again for the talk before walking out with Henry.

"So, what did you ladies talk about?"

"I can't tell you, girl code and all….."

"You're no fun," he replied shaking his head and taking the seat that Emma recently vacated letting her sent tickle his nose as he watched the rest of the movie with Lena making mental note to try to catch it from the start later. -

**TBC**

** I know it may be a bit choppy and I'm sorry I have scenes in my mind but there needs to be other scenes in order to get to them…. Hope you enjoyed….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember Me:**

**Once again mad thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, following, and favoring this….also Regina totally would of influenced Henry's middle name to be that of her initial love…**

Emma heard a knock on her door causing her to let out a sigh. Sunday was her day to relax and sleep in and boy did she want to….she just had the craziest dream. She was in some kind of forest….Kyle was there dressed in what he'd been wearing that first day he showed up and like that day they were close, too close for her own comforts and yet….

The knock happened again and she rolled over on her bed. She hoped it wasn't Henry telling her that someone from work was calling for some emergency cause while she loved her job most days she needed one more day of R and R before getting tossed back into the real world.

"Mom," Henry's voice rang out from the other side, "are you up?"

A part of her wanted to say no and roll back over but she couldn't bring herself to do that to her son and so she nodded.

"I am kiddo, what's wrong?"

There was no verbal answer however instead her door began to creek open as her son stood there with a mischievous smile placed on his lips the kind of smile that meant that he was up to no good.

"I made breakfast, I was going to bring it up here but I thought it would be less messy if I kept it in the kitchen."

Emma smiled at the sentiment as she sat up in her bed and soon climbed out ruffling her son's hair as she walked out and noticed the spread of French toast, fresh fruit, and hot chocolate with a hint of cinnamon causing her to shake her head.

"Okay kiddo, spill what do you want?" she asked as she took a seat at the table taking a sip of her cocoa.

"Who says I did this because I have an ulterior motive, can't I just do a good thing for my mom."

Emma nodded.

"You can."

There was a brief silence as she watched her son sit across from him beginning to eat his own breakfast as she ate her own before the silence broke.

"So, what do you think about Lena's brother Kyle?" he asked causing Emma to almost choke on the grape she had just popped into her mouth. Yep…. Henry did have motive after all…

**x-x-x-x**

Killian never did get a chance to go back and see the first of Casablanca the night before though what he did see he enjoyed. There was a kind of charm in old black and white films he'd decided and if he ever managed to come back to this realm once the Witch of the West was vanquished he thought he'd make a habit of curling up with Emma on a regular basis and immersing himself in them.

"You're still not going to tell me what she said?" he asked Lena as she cleared the dishes from their own breakfast table.

"Betraying the trust of a friend is bad forem," she said with a smile and a flick of water from the faucet in his direction.

Killian rolled his eyes at her not amused that she was turning his words against him and the water, well that was totally uncalled for and yet at the same time… it was actions like this that made him truly feel like they were siblings and at the same time it made him miss Liam. He wondered what his brother would of thought about his turn to piracy or the way he'd fallen head over heels for someone enough to cross realms and adapt to a strange new world in order to woo her.

"I suspect she talked about me….can you at least tell me if it's worth pursuing her to fall in love with me or if I should just enact plan B"

Lena knew what plan b was causing her to shake her head.

"What you're doing is fine, and who knows maybe it will be less than ten days."

At that he flashed her a smirk.

"Is this just your Good Witch optimism or is what she told you the fact that she likes me?" he asked moving from the kitchen to the couch.

"No, no, you're not going to con me now Killian." She replied now flopping down beside him.

"But I'm a pirate Eglantina, conning is in my nature."

He watched her cross her arms as she shook her head.

"So," she said changing the subject ever so slightly though still keeping the same train of thought going, "what do you plan as your next move in Operation True Loves Kiss?"

Shrugging his shoulders he shook his head.

"I don't know, maybe take her to one of those swanky shops uptown and let her pick out anything she desires."

"Clearly someone had insomnia and watched Pretty Woman last night."

Killian shrugged his shoulders so what if he did though perhaps he was letting his latest film selection cloud his judgment. Anyway his Emma wasn't the type to drop a month's pay on a pair of shoes and he doubted this Emma had been either and so he tossed the idea off the table.

"Well do you have any ideas? I'm not used to the whole courtship process especially not in this realm."

Lena simply shook her head. For someone who was not used to it he seemed to be doing an okay job as like Emma told her the day before he was making an impression on her. Promising not to tell him as much however she simply reached for her remote.

"So, what movie are we planning to watch while you figure it out?"

Picking up a DVD box that had been sitting on the table he turned it so she could see.

"Moulin Rouge, a tail about truth, beauty and above all else love, surely it will inspire me on my endeavors to win Emma's heart."

**x-x-x-x**

Emma tried to deflect the subject of Kyle Ward as they ate their breakfast and she began to do chores around the apartment however as she was coming back into the living room after putting a load of laundry into the wash Henry was sitting on the couch arms crossed and a stern look on his face. He was adamant about her answering his question and he wasn't going to stop pestering her until she did.

"So, Kyle what do you think about him mom?"

Emma let out a sigh as she took a seat beside her son. She knew she couldn't tell him some of the things that she told Lena the other day like how it felt like his intensely blue eyes were staring right into her soul or how his accent made her weak in the knees. Lena teased saying how she had an accent as well which had caused Emma to comment how there was just something about guys with accents that made women go crazy.

"Well, first impressions aside," she began causing Henry to nod thinking about that morning in the doorway, "Kyle is charming….definitely easy on the eyes…"

"So are you going to date him?" Henry asked eyes wide.

"HENRY DANIEL SWAN!" she exclaimed causing her son to flash a worried look after all he knew that the use of the full name meant serious business. "you did not just ask me that."

She watched her boy flash a guilty look in her direction all the while thinking about how Kyle had told her he'd come to New York in search of love. She briefly wondered if she could be that for him but laughed it off thinking that an instant family wasn't the kind of love he desired.

"I mean would you be okay if I started dating kiddo?" she finally asked thinking that she had been on dates before however nothing ever lasted seriously.

Henry simply nodded a smile on his face silently answered the question however it seemed that he wasn't done yet with his master plan as soon he was handing Emma her cell urging her to call him. Emma simply shook her head 'no' at her son's pleas not for lack of interest it was just she had another plan in mind as she ruffled her son's hair before walking into her room a playful smile on her lips.

**x-x-x-x-**

The movie was beautiful visually, musically, emotionally beautiful as he turned off the DVD player an idea forming in his head. Perhaps he could serenade Emma, bare his emotions out to her through song maybe that was the key to her heart.

"So, do you know if she likes musicals?" he asked Lena as she shrugged her shoulders and stood up off the couch straightening herself up.

"I don't know," Lena admitted thinking about how she knew Emma but there was allot she didn't KNOW about the blonde she'd been keeping tabs on and at times like this she wish she had.

"Well here's hoping she does," he replied getting up as well about to head toward his room when a knocking sound fell on the door.

"Were you expecting someone Len?" he asked as the brunette shook her head.

"You?" she asked causing Killian to shake his own head. "It's probably solicitors; if we don't answer they'll just go away."

Killian nodded however he couldn't help but let himself be drawn toward the peephole curious as to who might be calling upon them. As he noticed a particular Blonde on the other side his heart began to race leading him to suck in a deep breath not knowing what would happen. Opening up the door he locked onto her sparkling eyes and let a smile cross his lips.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Miss Swan?" he asked as he looked over to her. Was that a hint of a blush he detected crossing her cheeks or were his eyes playing tricks upon him.

"Well Mr. Ward," she said with a smile, "I had fun with you the other night and I was wondering if we could maybe do it again?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he asked with a smirk wanting to know if he understood her words clearly.

"I wouldn't put a label on it but yea….I am…."

A part of him wanted to tease some more saying how it was uncommon for the woman to make the first move however he came from a different time and place and knew the rules had changed in this world for better or worse and this time….this time definitely fell into the former category.

"And when would you like to go on this date?" he asked with a curious look in his eyes.

"Well, I have to drop Henry off at a classmates to do a school project so maybe in an hour…..that is if you don't have any previous engagements."

Killian shook his head.

"I'm all yours Miss Swan."

**-x-x-x**

**TBC**

**I was going to have the actual date be in this chapter as well but the muse decided to split it into two...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Remember Me:**

As Emma walked out the door, Killian felt a rush as he spun around on his heels to look at Lena.

"Tell me you heard what I heard? Tell me it wasn't all just in my head?"

Lena nodded a smile crossing her lips as she definitely heard the same thing and she was brimming with almost as much excitement as he was.

"Emma just asked you out," she simply replied as she watched his grin widen as he made his way toward his room and she swore he was whistling causing her to shake her head and hold back a laugh.

As Killian walked back into the room changed from his t-shirt to a red dress shirt he looked up at the clock on the wall. While it had only been about twenty minutes since seeing Emma meaning he had another forty to go before he could walk cross the street he flashed a pleading stare at Lena.

"I know you don't like using magic for the small stuff," he prefaced thinking about how the only magic he'd seen the witch preform was to give him a new wardrobe and to create his room, "but could you do me the solid of creating a bouquet of flowers for Emma….I feel bad for not bringing them the last time and I want to show her that I'm sincere about my intentions with her."

He watched as Lena shook her head mentioning how there was a shop just a block away that he could easily walk to and be back from by the time Emma was ready for him. He smiled at her suggestion as he slipped his leather jacket.

"Don't wait up," he teased knowing that it was a work night for Emma and so he knew she wouldn't be the one to want to be up late into the evening.

**x-x-x-x-x**

As Emma took Henry to his friend's house to work on his project she flashed a smile at her son.

"Don't be alarmed if I'm not home when you get dropped off tonight."

"You're going out again with Kyle aren't you?" her son asked with a smile on his face glad to see that his mother had found someone after being alone for so long.

"I'm going to leave pizza money on the counter along with Lena's number in case of an emergency though I think your old enough to spend a few hours alone if need be."

Henry seemed upset that his mom never physically answered his question however by the tone in her voice he just knew the answer was yes.

"Have fun mom," he replied as he gave her a small hug before heading out of the bug and toward the door of the building they were now in front of.

Once she watched her son enter the other boy's apartment Emma took a few moments to assess herself. She'd managed to change out of the torn jeans and old tee shirt that was her usual lazy Sunday attire, well when she wasn't kept in her pajamas and instead put on a nicer pair of jeans and a layered top. Making her way back toward her place she looked at her cars clock and wondered how close to the hour mark it would be before Kyle showed up at her place as it was closing in on sixty minutes since she asked him to go out with her. She still couldn't believe that she'd done that and she really hoped that she wouldn't come to regret it.

As she pulled up in front of the apartment planning on just double parking on the sidewalk instead of placing it in the lot for such a small period of time she couldn't help but let a smile come across her lips as she spotted Kyle leaning against the door of the building holding a bouquet of roses in his good hand while gently tapping one of his feet. Turning off the ignition she soon rolled down a window and peered her head out to call toward him.

"Hey there stranger," she called out watching as clearly her voice startled him for a moment before he bowed his head toward her.

"Emma," he replied, "I'm sorry if I was early, I just couldn't wait another moment to see what the lady had planned for the evening."

She flashed him a pleasant smile as she shook her head all the while.

"You're right on time, anyway hop in," she replied watching him nod his head as he soon climbed into the passenger's seat of the bug turning toward her with the flowers still in his hand.

"For you," he spoke handing her the flowers.

Taking a smell of them Emma couldn't help but smile before placing them on the seat between them and putting the key back in the ignition.

**x-x-x-x-x**

When Killian arrived at the apartment he'd been worried that he was early and his suspicions were correct once he knocked on Emma's door and received no reply back. He'd been waiting back outside on the stoop of the building when he heard the sounds of a car pull up and noted it was a rather familiar bug. Now he'd just climbed in and after handing Emma the flowers which he was pleased that she liked they were making their way toward whatever destination she had planned for him. He sat in silence for a moment watching the way the setting sun reflected against her golden curls the image simply taking his breath away.

"So Swan," he spoke with a playful edge to his voice, "are you going to give me any hints as to where you're taking me?"

He watched as she let another smile cross her lips….oh had he missed that smile in the past year. Getting just a shake of her head in addition to her smile he could feel the anticipation building in his veins as clearly she had something interesting up her sleeves and he couldn't wait to see what it was.

The car soon stopped in front of a small bar causing Killian to raise his brow. A bar….this secrecy was all about a bar? Simply shaking his head at Emma's logic he slipped out of the passenger seat managing to get her door before she could open it causing her to simply shake her head. He guessed she still wasn't used to that gesture however he wasn't planning to stop anytime soon. Reaching out his hand for her to take they soon entered the place which despite the somewhat seedy looking exterior looked quite pleasant inside.

"I hope you like this place," she said, "I enjoy coming here to unwind….some greasy bar food, a few beers….best way to end the weekend and gear up for the week ahead."

Killian nodded as they made their way toward a booth where a server soon placed down a menu as well as a songbook.

"Did I forget to mention this place is a Karaoke bar?" Emma replied noting the confusion in the man's face. It was then that Killian noticed people on a small stage singing rather flatly causing a smirk to cross his lips. He'd been plotting out serenading Emma and this provided the opportune moment to do so….he just hoped his song of choice was available to croon.

"Do you sing Emma?" he asked as he began to look over the menu thinking a cheeseburger was a safe bet having sampled them at Granny's and knowing he wouldn't be in for any surprise.

"Do you Kyle?" she countered…..man she was good. Closing his menu he flashed her yet another smirk in her direction.

"Perhaps I can be persuaded to if only the lady does so first."

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Emma could feel her cheeks blushing and her heart racing as he flirted with her….that was what he was doing wasn't he. Picking up the songbook that was set down besides the menu, Emma let out a sigh.

"Just no making fun of me," she warned as she flipped through the book.

"I cross my heart," he replied making a motion with his hook causing let another small smile cross her lips as the waiter soon arrived asking it they were ready to order. Emma nodded and soon they had each ordered beers and cheeseburgers as well as gave the waiter slips of paper with their song selections they just had to wait for their names to be called.

"So, Mr. Ward any hints as to what you'll be singing tonight?"

It was now that she watched as he gave her a taunting stair to which she chalked up as revenge for her own coyness on the drive to the bar.

"Well then no spoilers for you either," she replied shaking her head as the waiter soon arrived with their drinks.

Perfect timing she thought knowing that she'd need some liquid courage before hitting the stage.

Speaking of, her name was soon called as she made her way toward the stage waiting for the intro cues of the music to end and the song to begin.

_You can be amazing__  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug__  
You can be the outcast__  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love__  
Or you can start speaking up__  
Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do__  
And they settle 'neath your skin__  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight__  
Sometimes a shadow wins__  
But I wonder what would happen if you_

_Say what you wanna say__  
And let the words fall out__  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say__  
And let the words fall out__  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

**-x-x-x-x**

Killian watched as Emma took the stage she started out a little nervous however by the time she hit the chorus she'd been bursting with confidence. He'd never heard this song before however he found it quite catchy and began to tap his foot along by the time the chorus repeated itself. As she finished he wish he had the use of both his hands as he would of loved to of given her a standing ovation however instead he simply stood and raised his half empty beer bottle with a smile as a way to show her that he enjoyed the show. He watched as she took a seat now back at the table where another round of drinks as well as the burgers were seated.

"I know I told you to promise not to mock me, but truthfully tell me your opinion."

"You were enchanting," he replied and he was genuine with his words.

"Enchanting," she repeated.

"Aye," he spoke with a nod as he took a bite of his burger savoring every bite as it reminded him of home….well at least the place where he wished he could of called his home.

He was soon called up to the mic and he was surprised at just how nervous he was. Sure he'd sung a shanty or two when he'd been out to sea or out at a pub with his crew when they'd been ashore however on stage in front of the person he loved that was a totally different playing field.

Sucking in a deep breath he let his mind zone out the rest of the patrons of the bar focusing instead on Emma and Emma alone.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

**x-x-x-x-x**

Emma was mesmerized as she watched Kyle take the stage. She had expected him to belt out some classic rock and just have some fun with it however the way he sang his particular song choice it was like he was reading into her soul or something and it sent a chill down her spine thinking that someone could affect her in such a way.

"I wasn't that bad was I?" he asked sliding back into the booth and snapping her out of her thoughts.

Emma simply shook her head.

"You were good," she said with a smile trying to hold back just how affected she was by his song, "I'm sorry I didn't give you a standing ovation I was just distracted."

She motioned to her burger and she watched as he smiled.

"I know what you mean; these burgers really hit the spot."

Emma let out a little laugh glad that he'd bought her veiled excuse and didn't force her into letting him know that the distraction had nothing to do with her meal and everything to do with him. Instead they continued their meals while sharing stories. She found Kyle's stories interesting albeit a little colorful for a simple fisherman while she told stories about her and Henry. Time soon seemed to fly and she looked him over.

"So, any interest in an encore?" she asked.

"Only if you wish to sing a duet with me," he countered causing her to shake her head. A part of her wanted to say yes however the more dominant part of her brain won out and with a smile she told him.

"We should save something for the next date."

**-x-x-x-x-x**

Killian let his brow raise at Emma's comment as the evening winded down and he was in the process of taking care of the check. Date….did she just used the word date.

"I thought you said you weren't going to label tonight?" he inquired.

"I changed my mind," she replied, "I mean unless you don't"

Oh he did…. He most definitely did.

"I do," he replied thanking the waiter for her service and assuring that he had left a pretty sizeable tip before heading back out toward the parking lot helping Emma into the car and heading back toward the apartments again making friendly small talk along the way. Once they reached the lot by the apartments he scooped up the roses still sitting between them and once more opened the door handing her the flowers and leading her to her front door.

"I really hope Henry wasn't waiting for me long," she replied.

"I'm sure the lad can take care of himself for a few hours."

He watched her nod her head however he noted a sad look in her eyes and it pained him to think that the evening was about to end on a sour note.

"I know it's just….he's growing up so fast."

As she said this a pang of guilt stabbed him in the heart as he realized that when the spell upon Emma broke he'd be robbing her of a life with her son that she never had before and that almost made him want to take that magic bean from his satchel and head back to the Enchanted Forest with a heavy heart….almost….he just hoped that she'd be forgiving about it.

There was another moment of silence however soon he piped up.

"I had a great night Emma; I hope we can do this again sometime."

He was met with a simple nod as he watched her enter her apartment and seconds later he too crossed the street and made his way back to Lena's with a spring in his step and a song in his heart.

**TBC**

**Songs—Brave by Sara Bareilles and Your Song by Elton John…..may be a lag between updates because I MAY attempt to update one of my other fics it just depends on my muse…. Once again thanks bunches for all the reviews likes and follows….. it means allot especially since this is my first (and hopefully not last) time dabbling in writing this fandom.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember Me:**

**Once again thanks for all the follows/faves/reviews…..**

Killian lay in bed the following morning allowing for the memories of the evening before to flicker in his mind like a blissful movie replaying in a loop. He knew her walls were crumbling and that he was making her fall and while he did love the tension filled dance they danced the last go around he was falling deeper in love with her now. He had to admit, a part of him even was trying to picture what life would be like if there was a chance they could make a home here in the city one day. He'd been lost in his fantasy when he heard a knock on his door startling him from his thoughts.

Lena stood in his doorway with a pleasant smile on her face and a mug of coffee in her hand.

"Happy Monday," she replied.

"Yea, but Monday means Emma's at work and Henry's at school and so all possibilities of keeping up momentum after last night are sidetracked." Standing up he took the mug from Lana's hand with a nod of his head, "but then again absence I suppose makes the heart grow fonder I mean that first time my eyes caught site of her after a year away I was sure mine would combust."

Lena simply shook her head. If someone had come up to her before and told her that the fearsome pirate Captain Hook was a hopeless romantic she would of rolled her eyes however now….now she could tell that passion fueled his every move weather it was a quest for revenge or the battle to win back the heart of the girl of his dreams.

"So, what do you plan on doing until you see her again?" she asked causing the man to shrug. "I don't know; maybe continue to broaden my cinematic education while I still can."

'A Romantic and a Cinemaphile,' Lena thought to herself as she crossed her arms across her chest, "so, what movies do you have planned to watch?"

She watched as he took another sip of coffee before he flashed her a smirk.

"Playing a game of twenty questions this morning are we? Anyway I don't know what I plan to watch….I mean I'll probably just put on the Classic Movie Channel you turned me on to and just see what they are showing."

"Well," Lena said crossing the room, "there is always my small collection on the bookshelf."

Killian nodded as she continued to tell him how she was about to head out and wouldn't be back till later. He'd been used to making himself at home in the apartment and she informed him that Henry might be over she wasn't sure if he had anything after school or not causing him to smile. If Henry was to come over that meant his mother would follow suit and even if it was just a passing glance and a friendly hello his day would be made.

He watched as Lena left the bedroom as he finished up his coffee. Placing the empty mug in the bedside table he got out of bead and headed toward his closet grabbing some cloths and laying them on his bed before heading toward the bathroom to take a shower. The soothing drops of warm water that caressed his skin woke him up in ways the caffeine couldn't and he was grateful for being in a realm with both java and warm running water both technological luxuries he'd greatly miss back in the Enchanted Forest. He'd just stepped out of the shower when there was a ringing sound that startled him. Sure he had heard a telephone ring before it was just who he wondered would be calling the house at this hour on a Monday?

**X-X-X**

Emma hated Monday's especially when the Monday took place after an amazing Sunday night with one Kyle Ward. Just thinking about him caused a smile on her face a smile that only one other guy had ever brought to it before. That particular guy had long since went to school and she'd now made her way into her cubicle in the social service office though that was the last place she wanted to be. She would rather be with Kyle strolling Central Park or perhaps convincing him to teach her how to sail then be sitting in the office. Looking over her paper work she wished she had his cell number so she could send him a friendly text….though she supposed that it would be hard to text with a hook for a hand which was why she decided to just dial a number she knew by heart.

"Hello?" she heard a familiar voice speak.

"Kyle, its Emma."

"Emma," she heard him speak somewhat surprised that she'd been on the other end, "is everything okay love, do you need to speak with Lena cause she's at work."

"No, I called to speak to you, as cheesy as it sounds I wanted to hear your voice."

'And what a beautiful voice,' she thought with a blush to her cheek hoping no co-workers passed her by.

"My voice," he repeated with a light chuckle though truth be told had he had her number he'd of called her too for that very reason. For a year he'd craved the sound of Emma's voice and he never wanted to lose that melodic sound again.

"So, what are you doing?" Emma asked quickly changing the subject.

"Well, I just got out of the shower," he began causing Emma's mind to wander as she pictured the man in a towel….or perhaps nothing at all. The thought alone made her Monday go from dreary to blissfully brilliant. "But other than that my dance card is empty for the day….that is unless I can entice the lady to allow me to bring her lunch?"

Emma simply let a smile cross her lips from her end of the line as she nodded knowing that he couldn't see her expression before finally answering.

"I'd love lunch, anyway let me give you my number so you can call when you are about to leave and get my order."

**X-x-x-x**

Killian scribbled her phone number on a piece of notepaper that was sitting by Lena's phone all the while keeping a smile on his face. Perhaps they'd have their moment over lunch as he longed to feel her lips on his again. He closed his eyes trying to visualize the moment before realizing he'd still been standing in Lena's kitchen clad in only a towel. Heading back toward his room he slipped on a pair of jeans and a tee before flopping on the couch and looking to see if there were any movies on. Nothing caught his eye and so he decided to take Lena's work and browse her collection. Deciding he was a glutton for punishment he found one of this realms adaptations of his story….or rather Pan's. He still couldn't believe how that little sociopath was branded the hero of the story and what was with the way these film makers portrayed him….the hair, the hat, it was an utter embarrassment. Turning off the movie he shook his head glad that soon he'd be seeing Emma and he could get his mind off of such atrocities. Walking back toward the kitchen, Killian picked back up the phone dialing Emma's number.

"Kyle hey," she said as she picked up causing a smile to cross his face however there was something sad about her tone that tugged at his heartstrings.

"Is there something wrong love?"

He listened as there was shuffling on the other end as he could hear Emma talking to someone in the office before her voice fully filled his ears once more.

"I'm sorry but I need to call off our lunch date."

"I hope it's not something I did?" Killian asked hoping that this wasn't two steps back from his giant leap forward.

"It's not you it's me."

"Words every guy just longs to hear," he replied thinking that in some of the rom coms he'd managed to view those five words were the relationship kiss of death.

"My boss wants to meet with me to talk about a case," Emma said, "totally last minute and it's not something I can back out of though I wish I…."

Her voice cut out for a moment leaving Killian to heave a relieving sigh.

"….um….I have to go, I'll call you as soon as my meeting is out."

"I'll be eagerly anticipating your call," he replied before the line went dead.

**x-x-x-x**

Emma had been really looking forward to spending an afternoon with Kyle. There was just something about being in his presence that made her feel well…it was hard to exactly describe just how she felt however it was a strange yet splendid feeling. She listened to her supervisor talking about an important case file and she nodded her head and interjected her comments when needed to however she was mentally counting down the seconds until she could head back to her desk so she could call him back.

The meeting went much longer than expected but finally it was over as she dialed Lena's home phone and was met with his voice once more.

"Miss Swan."

"Mr. Ward," she said with a little laugh at the formality of her greeting, "so what did you end up doing for lunch."

"I had some cold chicken from Lena's fridge….you?"

"I just grabbed the banana I had in my purse."

"Emma you need to eat."

"I know….and I will….when I hang up from you I plan on picking up a sandwich…anyway plans for the rest of the day?"

"Why, are you wanting to cash in on that rain check and are inviting me over for dinner?"

"Monday's Henry stays after school for extracurricular and our dinner usually consists of leftovers or frozen pizza…..anyway you didn't answer my question."

"Well, earlier I was watching the Disney adaptation of Peter Pan, why I subjected myself to watching that horrific animated film I'll never know. Now however I'm watching something that's on the complete other end of the cinematic spectrum I'd wager."

"And what is that?"

"It's called The Breakfast Club though as of yet I've not seen them eating any Breakfast."

Emma couldn't help but let out a little giggle at his comment before letting an unseen smile cross her lips.

"Don't You Forget About Me is one of my favorite songs," Emma admitted wondering if he'd make mental note and sing it to her next time they went to the karaoke bar. "Anyway what are your plans tomorrow night?"

She didn't have to see his face to know that he probably had an intrigued look on his face waiting what she had to say next.

"Nothing love, why do you wish to cash in on said rain check THEN."

"Well, Tuesday Night's Henry and I do a family night and it's his place to pick where we have dinner but I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company…I know I won't."

"Well then, it's a date…."

Emma let a smile cross her lips as he said that before feeling a rumble in her stomach at first she thought they were butterflies however she soon remembered that she should really go and grab her sandwich before she went back to work and said her goodbyes.

**x-x-x-x**

Killian was sad that he wasn't able to see her however the mere sound of her voice definitely made his Monday worthwhile and as he finished the movie he couldn't help but agree that the Simple Minds song was brilliant. He also once more was reminded of himself and his Swan in the films characters of Bender and Claire. Once that movie was over he decided to flip on the stereo and listen to whatever was playing while he pulled out the deck of cards and began to play solitaire while he waited for Lena's presence.

"I brought pad Thai," was the first words that came out of the bubbly brunette's voice as she entered the apartment. He didn't know what pad Thai was but he was intrigued as to try it. "So, how was your day?"

"Well," he replied as he stood up to help Lena set up dinner as she deserved to rest after her long day's work, "I finally caved and watched one of this worlds depictions of me….I regret that decision….also I'm going out with Emma again tomorrow night."

"You saw her?"

"Not exactly but we talked on the phone and she invited me to join her and Henry tomorrow night for their family night and…." And it just hit him like a ton of bricks. Emma had only known 'Kyle' for a few days and she was already considering him to be part of her FAMILY. This was a big deal this was a very big deal.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Remember Me:**

**Once Again Thanks to all my readers, followers and reviewers. I still don't own anything aside from Lena cause if I did the hiatus would of ended ages ago and/or I would of stuck with the initial plan and aired Wonderland mid-season to fill the void. **

Emma didn't know why she did what she did. She'd only known Kyle Ward for a few days and they'd met under rather interesting circumstances and yet the more she thought of him the more she was beginning to feel like she was being pulled to him somehow, as if there were tethered in a way.

"Are there really such things as soul mates?" she began to ask herself Tuesday morning as she was getting things ready for the day not realizing that Henry had made his way into the kitchen and was standing behind her with a grin on his face.

"Soul mates, when I told you that you should jump into the dating game again I didn't think it would move this fast? Should we go pick up some bridal magazines after school?"

Emma couldn't help but let out a laugh at her son's comment as while she felt drawn to the handsome stranger who'd been stealing pieces of her heart at each glance she never fancied herself as the marrying type. Marriage would inevitably lead to divorcé and divorces were messy….nobody truly lived happily ever after anymore.

"No weddings kid," Emma said leaning over and ruffling her son's hair causing him to wince and fix it back causing her to shake her head thinking about how much the boy was growing up before her eyes. "However what would you say if I told you I invited him to join us for our family night?"

"I'd say do I still get to choose?" Henry replied.

Emma nodded watching the smile cross the young boys face as he grabbed his jacket and slung it on over his shoulders.

"Well then sure, Kyle can join us," there was a small silence between mother and son as Henry slipped his notebook into his backpack and zipped it up. "Say, do you think he'd enjoy skeeball?"

Emma simply shrugged her own shoulders as she grabbed her coffee mug and headed outside. It looked like it was going to be a pizza and video games kind of night and she couldn't wait to see Kyle's reaction to that environment.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Family Night, he kept those two words ringing in his head ever since she said them, ever since he told Lena about it. Family….that word alone carried a heavy weight on his shoulders. It had always been a strong word with Emma. She'd been abandoned on the side of the road…at least in this life from what she told him she'd been at least left at a fire station put still the truth remained she was left to believe her birth parents never wanted her. Sure there were extenuating circumstances when it came to Snow and Charming and she leant to forgive them and was in the process of building a little family with them, Henry, and some of the other residents of Storybrook before….well things happened. He knew that if he was being considered her family now it had to mean something…..

Lena had once again gone to work earlier that day leaving Killian to his own devices. Deciding to shake things up a bit he decided to head out for a jog to wake himself up. Heading out of the apartment he spotted Emma's yellow bug pulling away from her place, the blonde giving him a smile and a wave as she passed. He wouldn't need this run to make his heart race that was for sure. He jogged to the coffee shop she'd taken him hoping perhaps she'd be there after taking Henry to school however she was not. Ordering a tall dark roast he took a seat in one of the booths once again slipping into one of his daydreams of a life with Emma. This time instead of picturing them in an apartment in the city he could picture them back in Storybrook, Emma would still be town sheriff while he could see himself as her deputy alongside David….or perhaps tending bar at the Rabbit Hole fending off the glances of the bars more colorful female patrons for there was only one female that mattered.

Making his way back to the apartment, Killian took a nice warm shower before slipping on a pair of jeans and a dark button down and taking a seat on the couch. He pondered seeing yet another movie however he decided instead to get back to basics, picking up a paperback from Lena's shelf and reading as he let time slip by.

**x-x-x-**

Emma was so glad to see that her work day had come to an end with no emergency calls or meetings….sure it was a bit monatomic with her mostly doing paperwork but sometimes slow was good especially when it left her mind to wander thinking about Kyle causing her lips to twist into a smile. She'd been glad that when she thought he'd of zigged by declining the invite saying he didn't want to impose on family time that he instead zagged and not only accepted but accepted by saying it's a date. His voice saying those three simple words echoed in her ear for the remainder of the day as she hoped that there would be more dates to come.

Leaving the office, Emma made her way toward Henry's school however she froze a bit when one of the teachers said he left on his own. Left on his own? Was she sure? Panic settled in her gut as she soon began to play out different worst case sinarios in her head. Did he really just go somewhere by himself without telling her or did the unthinkable happen….no….she wasn't going to freak out just yet. Scrambling she reached into her bag and pulled out her cellphone glad for the first time that she caved at her young son's wishes and got him his own phone for his last birthday. She hoped he had it on as he dialed his number.

"Hello," she heard Henry's voice speak from the other end letting a relieved breath to fall from her chest.

"Henry Daniel," Emma exclaimed, "where are you?"

"I know you were supposed to pick me up at school but I needed to talk to Kyle….man to man….I texted you."

The sound of her son's words took her for a loop. Kyle, her son wanted to talk to Kyle. She could practically feel her face flushing just thinking about Henry saying something along the lines of she thought he was her soul mate. She could just picture the way Kyle's lips would curl into a smirk at that revolution and she knew she surely wouldn't hear the end of it. No, while she did like him and she did feel a strong pull she knew it was best to keep things fun and casual lest anyone got hurt and she hoped her son had the filter to let matters that were beyond him be. She soon heard a ting sound….Henry's text, better late than never she thought as she snapped back to her conversation with her son.

"I'm just getting it now, anyway do you want to stay at the Wards and I'll pick you and Kyle up when it's time to head out?" she asked hoping he'd say yes to give her time to get ready as while she'd gone out on family nights in her work cloths before she didn't plan on going on the date in a pants suit.

"That's fine mom," Henry replied and soon mother and son hung up from one another and Emma headed back to her bug driving back toward her apartment to get ready for her date.

**x-x-x-x-**

Killian felt a tear fall down his cheek as he placed the book he'd been reading down on the coffee table so that he could collect himself.

"Beth….why…," he lamented to himself as he heard a knock on the door. Looking at the clock he thought it had to be too early for Emma and Henry to of been there….granted she never did clarify the time of the date but still. Walking toward the door he made a quick stop in the kitchen grabbing a tissue to dab his face before reaching for the door. He smiled as he spotted Henry however worried when he was all alone. Surely Emma wasn't having the kid do her dirty work and break up with him.

"Henry, come in lad," he spoke with a smile as the boy nodded walking in and placing his back on the couch.

"So, where is your mom?" he asked.

"She'll be coming soon," Henry replied, "I just wanted to talk….man to man."

"Man to man," Killian repeated causing Henry to nod taking a seat on the couch, "and what do you wish to speak about man to man?"

"My mom," the kid spoke matter of factly as the older man nodded.

"Of course you do," he replied as he sat beside the boy, "and what might I ask do you want to know about her?"

He remembered their conversation after the Cloisters when Henry asked if he'd liked her and he admitted he did and he'd given his blessing of sorts….was the kid planning on taking that back.

"So, are you two dating yet?" the kid asked with an innocent smile on his face causing Killian to simply shake his head at just how the boy could pry into peoples personal lives with such a deadpan look on his face. A skill he'd gotten from his mom no doubt.

"Well we have been out a couple of times and despite not labeling them at first your mother did tend to call them dates and I wasn't one to correct her."

He watched as the boy smiled at this comment which in turn caused him to smile back. He just hoped that the boys smiles toward him would continue when he'd come to realize that Kyle Ward was really Killian Jones more colorfully known in circles as Captain Hook, feared pirate and the badly mistaken villain of his story. Not to mention the fact that he'd be the man taking away ten memory filled years with his mom.

"Well," he replied as he reached into his bag pulling out one of his books, "I think she likes you."

"And why would you say that?" he asked as the door opened and Lena entered the apartment hanging her coat and bag on the coat rack before kicking off her heels and smiling at the two men on the couch.

"Henry, what a pleasant surprise, I thought your mom picked you up on Tuesdays?"

Henry nodded.

"She does, but I wanted to talk to Kyle."

Lena nodded as she crossed toward the kitchen to grab a bottle of iced tea from the fridge.

"And I take it this is a private conversation?" she asked causing Henry to shake his head.

Lena smiled making her way into the living room and perching herself onto a chair drumming her nails on the arm while Killian just looked toward the young boy. What did he mean that he thought Emma liked him….well I mean it was clear there were some feelings or she wouldn't of invited him to family night but just how deep did those feelings lie? Henry however seemed to of dropped the conversation, perhaps it really wasn't for Lena's ears and he'd been just being polite however perhaps he really just had to get his homework finished. After a moment of lingering silence Lena simply shook her head as she watched Killian pick up his own book.

"Little Woman?" Lena asked questioning his choice of books.

Killian simply shrugged his shoulder as there was another knock on the door. He placed his book back on the table standing up and heading toward the door while Henry began to pack up his bag knowing that it had to be his mom on the other side.

Killian opened the door and spotted Emma standing there hair curled and dressed in a pair of jeans tucked into a pair of boots, a white camisole layered under a loosely knit green sweater. He watched as her eyes locked on his and for a moment they were silently lost in one another. He wondered if this was the moment right here right now that they'd share True Love's Kiss however instead he watched her gaze breeze past him and look toward Henry.

**-x-x-x-x**

Emma gave Kyle a once over as he opened the door for her. God he was gorgeous though she wouldn't dare say it out loud lest she stroked his ego. Looking past him however her gaze soon fell upon her son.

"I have every mind to cancel this date after that little stunt you pulled earlier," she began before watching her son's sad eyes fall on her, "HOWEVER, you did text me and it's not your fault that my phones connection was slow, and besides I was really looking forward to the evening."

At the last bit she couldn't help but let a smile cross her face.

"Lena, you're more than welcome to join us if you want."

The brunette simply shook her head.

"I wouldn't want to impose on your family night."

"Nonsense, you're Kyle's family and besides, it's not like we're going anyplace fancy, just the arcade."

"Henry's choice I take it?" she asked eyeing the younger boy who'd finished packing up and was now standing up in between his mom and the older man.

Emma simply nodded as Lena continued to shake her head.

"Maybe next time," she simply replied as Killian turned to her with a smile.

"You're loss Len," he replied as he grabbed his leather jacket from the coat rack and followed Emma and Henry out the door. He'd never been to an arcade before however he could tell it would be another adventure.

**TBC**

**I was going to have the date in this chapter as well however It's taken a bit longer than expected to get this chapter done and so I decided to split it up into two shorter chapters instead of one crazy long one.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Remember Me:**

**Again much thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows, fingers crossed this will be finished or near done by the time this infinite hiatus comes to a close…. Anyway I hope you do enjoy…**

Entering the building that they were to spend the evening at Killian's face let up in awe as he watched all the flashing neon lights and took in all the bloops and bleeps of the various games lining the arcades walls mixed in between the music playing from the stereo. He'd been getting rather used to modern things but this place just was a sensory overload. He listened as Emma's laugh broke him from his spell as he looked over toward mother and so who were watching him with smiles on their faces.

"I take it you've never been to an arcade before," Emma spoke with a smile.

"Can't say that I have Swan," he replied shaking his head, "but I fancy that there won't be a dull moment here tonight."

Emma shook her head clear that she hoped the night would be one to remember as she turned to the two men.

"I'm going to go ahead and order pizza, any preferences?" she asked.

"Extra Cheese," Henry spoke as Emma's eyes fell to Killian.

"I'm fine with whatever," he spoke only having pizza once before so he really didn't have an opinion on things.

Once Emma walked away toward the ordering counter, Killian turned to Henry with a smirk.

"So, what does one do at an arcade now lad?" he asked; "well besides eat pizza, as I assume these buzzing machines aren't just here for ambiance."

Henry shook his head.

"They are games Kyle," he replied, "You play them and earn tickets to gain prizes."

Killian nodded. Prizes, like treasure he thought to himself looking over at a counter next to the one where Emma had been standing which was filled with various trinkets and he knew at once he had to win something for his Emma provided that he could even play in these games with one hand.

"I'll get tokens and we can play," Henry said getting up from the booth that the two men had sat down in mere seconds ago. He tried to protest the boys leaving as he didn't know if Emma would of wanted him to run off however he was too late as Henry had already walked off. Shrugging his shoulders back, Killian leaned back into his booth his eyes falling back to Emma taking in everything about her from the distance, the way her nails drummed against the counter as she talked, the way her curls bounced as she moved her head...he watched as she smiled up at him upon turning around, a card with a number in one hand and cups in the other. Making her way into the booth across from him and placing the objects on the table she raised her brows.

"I see Henry couldn't wait until after dinner to hit the games," she spoke with a chuckle clearly expecting the boys absence from the table upon her arrival much to his relief as the last thing he wanted was for her to be mad at him.

"I guess," Killian replied, "the lad said something about getting tokens." As he said that, Henry made his way back to the bench placing a clear cup on the center of the table its contents catching the pirate's eye. The pieces in the cup were reminiscent of the doubloons he'd once pillaged and plundered to collect back in the period of his life between loosing Liam and plotting his revenge against the Crocodile. Picking one of the coins up to examine he heard Henry's voice explain that you put them in the machines to play the games. He nodded his head at the explanation placing the coin back in the cup as Emma looked over toward the boy.

"Henry, would you and Kyle mind getting drinks?"

Henry nodded and soon the two men had stood up and began to walk toward the soda machine passing the prize counter on the way.

"You should try and win my mom a stuffed animal," Henry said pointing toward the prize wall, "girls love stuffed animals."

Killian raised a brow at the young man's comment thinking the boy was just a child and what could he possibly know what girls loved. Deciding not to ask he simply nodded his head thinking to himself if a stuffed animal was what they liked then that is what Emma would get.

**x-x-x-x**

Emma smiled as she watched her boys make their way toward the drink machines. Her boys, did she just think that? Letting out a sigh she shook her head thinking about something her adoptive mother used to always say to her before she passed. When she could see that Emma had been working something out in her head she'd comment how she'd been 'in it' and right now as she watched the way Kyle and her son were talking and laughing with one another and she began to assess his step father potential she was definitely in it. Her thoughts were soon broken as the waiter placed their pizza on the table and the boys returned from getting drinks laughing.

"Care to share?" Emma asked as the two men shook their head deciding to keep some unspoken secret to themselves.

**x-x-x-x-x**

They sat and ate their pizza which in Killian's opinion was just as great as his first time as he thought to those moments while they'd been getting drinks a few moments ago and Henry was chatting to him telling him about getting his mom a stuffed animal and which one specifically she'd like before coming to the realization of just how many tickets they'd need and him slipping the lad a couple dollars from his wallet to accumulate some more tokens….he would win Emma the toy he was determined.

"So, what game should we play first," Killian asked once they'd been done eating as Henry pointed to a row of games lined up against the wall.

"What about Skeeball, it's a classic and one of my favorites."

"Aye," he replied standing up along with the boy, "lead the way."

Killian followed Henry across the room toward where the games sat as Henry popped in a token and he watched as a row of balls slid into view.

"Okay, watch me," Henry replied as Killian did as he was told watching as Henry picked up one of the balls with one of his hands and rolled it up some kind or ramp where it fell into some hole causing the score on the screen above the lane to change. It seemed simple enough and soon Henry placed one of the balls into his good hand. "Now you try."

Killian nodded as he rolled the ball and it skewed to the side landing in a hole none the less.

"Are you sure you haven't played before?" Henry asked eyes lit up before noting that he'd just dropped the ball into the 100 slot which was one of the harder slots to let it fall into apparently.

"Beginners luck," he replied with a smirk as he rolled another ball this time not making it into the 100 slot but still making it into a high slot none the less causing Henry to smile.

"Keep this up and we'll be winning my mom her prize in no time," he replied causing Killian to nod….the sooner he could gain enough tickets for that stuffed bear he'd promised he'd win the sooner he could spend more time with Emma basking in her beauty.

**x-x-x-x**

Emma didn't know why she always seemed to be drawn to the shooting games however there she was taking the handful of tokens that she'd pilfered from her son's stash and was taking a toy gun and shooting at plastic ducks rolling by on a conveyer belt. It gave her such a rush and she decided to not question it as she scooped up her share of tickets and made her way toward where the boys were playing skeeball.

"Having fun?" she asked causing both boys to turn to her and smile giving her an answer. "Anyway kid I got these for you."

Handing the tickets to her son she watched as his face and Kyle's lit up causing her to smile.

"Anyway, now that I've added to your ticket stash how about letting me borrow a few more tokens and playing some Dance Dance Revolution with me."

She watched as Henry rolled his eyes.

"MOM," he said clearly too cool to dance in public or at least attempt to with his dear old mom.

"You're loss," she replied taking a few tokens regardless and began to walk away.

"May I lad?" Killian asked as Emma began to leave and the boy simply smiled causing him to turn on his heels, "Emma, wait."

Turning on her heel, Emma watched as he came toward her.

"Kyle, don't tell me that you're not too embarrassed to be seen playing Dance Dance Revolution with me."

"And why would I be embarrassed?" he asked causing Emma simply shake her head laughing. This was Kyle's first time at an arcade so it was probably didn't even know what the game was about. Once they reached the bank of machines Emma curled her lips up at him.

"It's pretty simple, see the little squares on the ground," she spoke watching him nod and telling him that you followed the arrows on screen and they would say what spots to step on before adding, "I promise I'll go easy on you."

She watched as he nodded before following her up on the platform. Placing tokens into the machine she soon began to scan the music choices before settling on a song which soon began to play.

_Dark in the city night is a wire  
Steam in the subway earth is afire  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
Woman you want me give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

**-x-x-x-x**

True to Emma's words arrows told Killian where to place his feet however his eyes were more enamored with Emma's dancing which caused his dancing to fall flat.

"I feel that I was the one to embarrass you," he replied stepping off the platform as the song ended, "I'm sorry about that."

He watched as Emma shook her head as she began to dance around some more with a laugh.

"It's okay, not everyone has these moves."

Killian couldn't help but let out a chuckle before Henry arrived rolling his eyes.

"MOM," he replied in an annoyed tone causing Emma to stop in her tracks now letting out a laugh of her own. Oh how he loved her laugh. "I need to borrow Kyle if you don't mind."

He watched as Emma nodded and Henry ushered him over to the ticket counter.

"So, I decided to take a break from skeeball and play that Deal or No Deal game and I hit ticket gold…."

Killian's eyes lit up yet again at the young boy's news.

"So how do we go about trading in these tickets for the goods," he replied as Henry motioned back toward the prize counter where soon they exchanged their tickets for an oversized purple teddy bear.

"Thank you kind sir," Killian replied toward the teenager behind the counter who was, was he rolling his eyes at him. Clearly the young man had never heard a complement before. Letting his shoulders rise into a shrug he and Henry walked back over toward their booth where Emma had returned herself to after the whole Dancing thing.

"So," he heard her ask, "what did you get Henry."

"I didn't get anything," Henry replied as Killian placed the bear besides Emma on the bench.

"For m'lady," he replied bending his body into a bow and watching as a blush crossed Emma's cheek. He liked the way he'd been able to do that and he hoped that once her memories were back he'd find a way to still get her to do that.

"I see we've already reached the point in the relationship where I'm receiving lavish gifts."

At her usage of the word relationship he let his eyebrow rise up.

"Relationship?"

"I know it's crazy, I mean we've met less than a week ago and the circumstances were a bit…anyway I know we're grown adults but do you mind if I call you my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" he asked thinking that if not for some of the movies he'd seen the term would be lost on him however instead he simply smiled, "would this mean that you were my girlfriend?"

"You know," he watched her speak with a smile; "I think it would."

Killian couldn't help but let a smile cross his lips as he felt his heart racing. Emma Swan had declared herself his girlfriend a bridge where they hadn't even begun to cross in her other life as they'd been friends with benefits at best if they even put a label on what they had at all. He spend a moment taking it all in before Henry whose face was beaming as if to say 'I told you she'd love the bear,' piped up.

"I don't want to break up your love fest but can we get some dessert."

Killian looked to Emma who nodded however before anything else was said, Killian excused himself from the table. He noticed before that aside from pizza the menu at the arcade's restaurant featured a café selection and he knew just what to pick up for a perfect ending to what was becoming a perfect evening and he soon returned to the table with three warm cups.

He watched Emma take a sip, her green eyes widening in surprise.

"Hot Chocolate with Cinnamon?" she asked with a raised brow.

"I know it's an odd choice, but I'm quite fond of it."

"It's my favorite," she replied as he watched her eyes locked on his deeper, more passionately then they ever seemed to be at least while he'd been with her in New York. He could feel his heart race as her face moved closer toward his. This was it, the moment of truth…they were going to kiss and hopefully remember everything and if not…. well he could betray his promise to Snow and Charming and regenerate into this Kyle Ward persona on a permanent basis now couldn't he? He could feel her breath on his skin as she inched closer and closer still and then as she was mere inches away he watched her hand rise up to his lip.

"You have a little whipped cream right here," she replied brushing away the substance from his lips. Oh such a tease his Swan.

**x-x-x-x**

She wanted to kiss him she really did and she'd been hoping that once she wiped his lip he'd go in for the kiss himself. Sighing that he didn't they finished their cocoa and made their way toward the bug after all it was a school night and it was starting to get late.

Making their way back toward the apartments, Emma watched as Kyle opened her door for her yet again and lead her and Henry to the doorstep. Henry said his goodnights taking the bear into the apartment leaving the two of them together.

"Tonight was," she began with a pause trying to come up with a word before finally settling on… "magical."

"Interesting choice of word there love," Killian replied.

"We should do it again, going out, I mean now that we're official we should go on a real grown up adult date, no bars, no kids, you know dinner, drinks, dancing."

She chuckled at the last word causing him to laugh as well.

"I promise I'm a much better dancer when video games aren't involved," he replied thinking back to the balls he attended with Liam back when he was Lieutenant of the Royal Navy. "Anyway when do you propose we have this real grown up date? I believe Friday is considered Date Night if I'm not mistaken."

Emma nodded thinking that yes Friday was considered date night but she was above conventions and really she just really couldn't wait to spend more time with Kyle.

"I was thinking more along the lines of tomorrow night, I mean I doubt it will be too hard to make last minute reservations for a Wednesday evening."

"Until tomorrow then my Emma," he replied as her cheeks flushed and their eyes locked just as intently as they did at the arcade however this time there was no whipped cream coming between her and his lips, they inched closer and closer however before they could let their lips meet he was bowing down and kissing her hand. She guessed this was payback for earlier and she deserved it though she hoped that the following evening there wouldn't be any interruptions.

**TBC**

**PS while I don't think I mentioned it my Emma head cannon for her NEW MEMORIES is that she was abandoned at birth but was left at a fire station and not on the side of the road. One of the firemen and his wife took her in….he died in the line of duty when she was young and her mom died of cancer when she was in her teens which then lead her to the streets and to her dalliance with Neil/Henry's conception….I most likely won't state this in the piece but I just wanted to share my extended universe. Also song used to dance to is Hungry Like The Wolf by Duran Duran.**


	12. Chapter 12

**REMEMBER ME:**

**Thanks again for all the follows/faves/reviews. After this chapter there should be about two or three more to go so if I manage not to get distracted/contract writers block and pop out a chapter a week we'll hopefully wrap things up with a little bow right before the series is back again. Once again I don't own anything except my OC and my followers: P**

**-x-x-x-x**

She could of gotten her memories back then and there on her doorstep he simply knew it after all the mood was set, the lad was already in the house so as not to be a distraction and it was clear that they both wanted it….heck she almost kissed him back at the arcade however he'd been the one to pull away. Killian wasn't being selfish….okay, maybe he was but he couldn't help himself. He wanted just one last perfect date 'Land Without Magic' style before having to leave this world behind and dive right into the thick of war with the Witch of the West. He had no clue where fate would lead them afterward, if they'd stay in the Enchanted Forest where Emma would take her place as Princess or if they'd make their way back to New York to carve out a different kind of Happy Ending for themselves….that was if they survived at all. Shaking his head, Killian didn't want to think about losing the war and instead focused on the present.

He had planned to pull out all the stops smiling at how Emma had been right in saying that it would be easy to land a reservation on a Wednesday afternoon as he just landed a table for them at some small Italian place that Lena had suggested just moments before. Now however Killian had been pacing across the apartment's living room in a frantic state and he didn't much know why. It wasn't like he needed help wooing Emma at this point as he knew in his heart that his love in this present form had loved him back and it was just a matter of getting the moment perfect again before they kissed and yet still he simply felt this massive need to pull out all the stops perhaps subconsciously thinking that if the date was grand enough she'd continue to remember it once her old life returned to her.

"So I take it you couldn't get in?" Lena asked observing the madness and grateful that she had the day off thinking that the pirate would of gone crazy without her presence in the moment.

"No, I got in," he replied with a smile, "it's just there is still so much that needs to be done. I mean I want to dress for the occasion though I don't know….would you magic me a suit or do I need to do some shopping."

Killian watched as Lena took a few steps toward him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Breathe Jones," she spoke with a calming tone toward her voice as she locked eyes with her makeshift brother, "If you check in the back of your closet I'm sure you'll find just what you're looking for."

She watched as it seemed a small weight fell off the man's shoulders at her words and a smile crossed his lips.

"You are such a brilliant lass and if anyone ever tells you any differently than…."

Killian let his voice trail off for a moment as he began to zone out.

"FLOWERS," he exclaimed, "I should get her more flowers, or perhaps another trinket, maybe something sparkly."

Lena watched as he began to bounce from wall to wall once more and she shook her head.

"Flowers would be fine," Lena replied causing Killian to nod and she could swear that if she didn't stop him he'd be popping the question before they even got to true loves kiss causing her to shake her head. She'd been about to say more however the sound of the phone ringing broke her concentration and to her surprise she watched as Killian picked it up.

"Hello," he spoke, "Ward Residence to whom may I ask is calling?"

"Kyle," Emma's voice spoke in a soft breathy tone, "good morning."

"And good morning to you fair Emma; hopefully you're not calling to tell me that something came up and you're backing out on our date?"

As Killian said this he felt a stab in his heart. What if he WAS being dumped he didn't know what he'd be doing with this little set back.

"Actually I'm rather looking forward to it, anyway is Lena around, I know Wednesday is her day off."

Killian felt a wave or relief in hearing the date was still on yet he still couldn't help but let out a sigh over the fact that she wished to talk to Lena as opposed to him.

"I'll go get her for you," he replied before passing the phone to Lena.

**x-x-x-x**

Emma couldn't help but feel her heart race as she heard Kyle's voice on the other end of the phone however at the same time he was the last person she wished to speak to in the moment mostly because he was the person she wanted to speak about. If she wasn't sure about her feelings for him before after last night at the arcade it was clear as day. She was in love with Kyle Ward. She knew it was crazy all things considered especially since she knew him less than a week and really hadn't opened herself up to even the thought of love ever since Henry's father left her high and dry.

"Emma?" Lena's voice spoke now into her ears, "what's up?"

"I'm sure you've heard all about my date with your brother tonight?"

"That I have," Lena spoke from her place on the other line, "in fact Kyle has been frantic trying to make everything perfect."

Emma let a little smile cross her lips at the sound of that as she began to picture him scurrying across the Ward apartment making sure each and every detail was precise.

"Looks like I lucked out in the boyfriend department," Emma spoke not realizing what she said until after it was said and done causing her to let a light laugh fall from her lips.

"Wait, boyfriend?" Lena asked causing Emma to shake her head. She guessed Kyle never told his sister the news. She wondered if she should be offended that he hadn't or if he just didn't have the time. "Yea, last night we kind of put a label on things."

There was a silence soon on Lena's end of the line and Emma knew that the other woman was goading her brother into telling her all about it. She soon heard the other woman's breath on the other line again.

"So, why was it that you wanted to talk to me?" Lena soon asked and for a moment Emma almost forgot herself before it hit her. "Well like I said, Kyle and I just took the next step by labeling what we have and I was wondering…how soon would be too soon to tell him I love him."

"I wish I could tell you," Lena replied, "though all I can say is that when the timing is right you'll know….anyway, do you have a dress picked out yet?"

At Lena's comment Emma realized she had another obstacle lying in her wake. She had a closet full of cloths and yet it seemed like she had nothing to wear. After a bout of silence she heard Lena speak again.

"Say no more."

**x-x-x-x**

Killian listened between the conversations that Lena was having with Emma as she pulled away from the phone and gave him the eye.

"So you're Emma's boyfriend now?" she asked.

"It's quite an awkward term…boyfriend….I mean I'm no spring chicken, I'm over 300 years old…."

Lena just let out a little chuckle.

"Anyway yea, I am and if that doesn't mean she has right feelings for me I don't know what will."

He excused himself from the room after that, letting Lena finish out her conversation with Emma and soon after leaving as apparently his Swan had something of a fashion emergency. He tried to envision Lena pulling out her magic wand and acting as Emma's fairy godmother of sorts though the fact that this Emma knew not of magic would have made that scene feel rather awkward, no, Lena would be taking Emma to some boutique no doubt. He hoped that she'd pick out something in red as he did love her in that color….or perhaps green to bring out her eyes. His thoughts continued to wander toward Emma as he grabbed his own key and headed toward the flower stand to pick up a dozen roses for the evening ahead.

**-x-x-x-**

Emma was never as glad to have a girlfriend as she was when Lena had showed up at her door with a smile on her face and the address of a boutique in her hand. Managing to pick out a stunning little red number that clung to her body like a glove she thanked her friend with a cup of coffee before heading back toward her apartment glad that Henry's friends parents bought her story of having to go out of town to see a client for work and agreed to keep him for the night cause frankly if she told them she was going on a date she knew she'd be judged for it. Taking a shower, she soon blow dried and curled her hair and placed a light layer of makeup on her face before slipping on the dress along with a pair of shoes from her closet which perfectly matched. Finding a simple necklace and earrings from her jewelry box she looked herself over in the mirror with a smile on her face. She knew it would be a night to remember that was for sure.

The sounds of the doorbell soon rang as she made her way toward it and as it opened her heart proceeded to skip a beat. She'd already thought that Kyle Ward was breathtakingly handsome but seeing him dressed in a perfectly tailored suit with tie the same shade of blue as his eyes he looked…well, words couldn't describe it. She pondered kissing him right there however she didn't want to come off as too forward and so instead she teetered on her heels.

"Good Evening Mr. Ward."

**x-x-x-x-**

Killian could feel his heart stop as she opened the door. That dress was everything he imagined it would be and more, he'd have to thank Lena for picking it out when he got home that was for sure and the way her curls hung down her back like golden waves just added to her beauty.

"And good evening to you Miss Swan, he replied handing her the roses and watching her hold them up to her nose to take a small whiff, "and might I say you look lovely this evening."

"This old thing," he listened to her saying with a light chuckle before giving him a twirl.

"My sister has impeccable taste," he replied taking her hand and giving it a kiss deciding to avoid the lips until no sooner than the wine was being poured.

"That she does."

He watched as Emma waved him into her apartment while she placed the flowers into a vase leading him to take another brief look around smiling as the animal that she had won the night before to be propped on the edge of his couch leading a grin to cross his lips.

"I'm sorry that we have to go someplace fancy in my beat up bug." She replied while locking up.

Making their way toward the lot Killian couldn't help but shake his head.

"It's my apologies love, I never meant for my Aston Martin to be in the shop."

He watched as Emma's eyes lit up.

"You drive an Aston Martin?" she asked causing him to let out a chuckle.

"Only in my dreams love," he replied thinking of the mini James Bond marathon that he'd had Monday afternoon after his brief education of the 'Brat Pack' and how if he were to ever trade the Jolly in for a modern form of land transport that would be the kind of car he'd wish to drive. He watched yet another smile cross her lips as she tried to open the door before he could get to it. Shaking his head he grabbed the door and watched her climb in.

"I'm never going to break you from that habit am I?" she teased causing Killian to shake his head before climbing in besides her. "So, where to?"

**TBC**

**Happy Belated Valentine's Day….hope you enjoyed**


	13. Chapter 13

**Remember Me:**

**I really hope the payoff of this chapter is as great to you readers as it is when it played out in my mind…..once again huge thanks to all.**

**x-x-x-**

Emma's eyes lit up as she pulled her bug up to the valet parking stand per Kyle's request shaking her head as she looked out at the restaurant and then back toward her date.

"Kyle this is too much," Emma replied watching as his face fell watching as the valet opened the door for her in his stead causing her to repress a little laugh.

"Nothing is too much for you Emma," she listened to him reply as he joined her by her side on the curb, "You're a princess and you should be treated as such."

Emma couldn't help but feel a blush on her cheek as he spoke this. She was far from a princess but it was kind of nice to have a guy think of her as such and besides Kyle kind of did have that whole prince charming knight in shining armor vibe going on and she kind of loved it….loved him.

"Well then, how does my prince plan top this next time, a fancy place like this is sure setting the bar high for any future dates."

She couldn't help but watch as he chuckled letting that adorable smirk once more play across her lips.

"This place isn't THAT fancy," he replied as they entered the small Italian place, "though it is a step up from the arcade wouldn't you think?"

Emma simply nodded her head as she linked her arm with her dates as they made their way toward the hostess stand.

"Reservation for Ward," she watched him speak as the young woman behind the stand nodded as she nodded picking up a couple of menus and waving them over to follow her.

Emma took in the place as they made their way to their table thinking that perhaps Kyle was right in saying it really wasn't that fancy though it was as he said a step up from the arcade as well as some of the chain places she tended to flock to as a single mother. The lighting was fairly dim with candles on the tables providing an alluring ambiance to the place. There was a small dance floor tucked away in the corner and the sounds of old standards playing melodically in the background. Letting him pull her chair out for her she soon took her place at the small table for two before looking at the menu. 'And not too pricy either' she thought to herself pleased that she wasn't about to eat a $30 pasta dish.

**-xx—xx—xx—**

Killian made a mental note to thank Lena for the recommendation of this place. It was lovely not that his date wasn't already so and he began to take mental snapshots of everything so that he'd remember always…the way her hair glowed, her perfume smelled, her lip curled into a smile before she looked over toward the menu.

"So," he replied, 'should we start with some wine?" he asked causing him to watch Emma nod.

"Maybe something red," she suggested leading him to nod looking through the menu trying to make a selection before she piped up with a suggestion of her own. "If that's what the lady wants."

He watched as Emma nodded clearly wanting to order that particular bottle leading Killian to wave over the waiter and soon the bottle and two glasses were placed on the table. By then they had made a choice on what to order as well as shared in a bit of friendly banter about the mundane. Once the waiter poured their glasses and walked off Killian couldn't help but admire the way that Emma swirled her glass and took a sniff of her drink before she took her first sip causing him to do the same.

"I didn't know you were a connoisseur."

He watched as she let out a little laugh.

"I'm not, I just watch food network allot."

"Aye," he replied taking another sip of his wine. Seconds passed as he placed his glass gently back on the table as he began to look longingly into Emma's eyes….the way the candle reflected on them made them all the more alluring.

"Care for a dance love," he asked as he pulled back his chair standing up knowing that she wouldn't refuse his offer, she couldn't refuse it however he soon noticed she remained seated. With a raise of an eyebrow he added, "I assure you I'm much better when I don't have to follow the lead of blinking arrows."

Listening as Emma let out a little laugh presumably remembering their little game the night before he watched as she shook her head.

"But are you sure you can slow dance with one hand?'

He let a smirk play across his lips.

"I can do plenty of things with one hand," he spoke with a wink at his words, man he missed the innuendo laced banter between them, "now if I had a peg leg instead well then we'd have a problem."

He listened as a tinkering of laughter fell from her lips as she soon stood up taking his good hand as they walked to the dance floor.

_Gimme a kiss to build a dream on__  
__And my imagination__  
__Will thrive upon that kiss__  
__Sweetheart, I ask no more than this__  
__A Kiss to build a dream on_

Emma watched as Kyle gave her a slight bow before he placed his right hand on her shoulder and his hook gently on the small of her back as they began to slowly move to and fro to the music in silence. They kept their eyes locked onto one another and to Emma for a moment it was as if they were the only two people in the restaurant which was partially true as being during the week not allot of people went on date night. She couldn't help but keep her smile as he dipped her slightly letting a smile of his own play across his lips.

_Give me a kiss before you leave me__  
__and my imagination__  
__will feed my hungry heart__  
__Leave me one thing before we part__  
__A kiss to build a dream on_

"Kyle," he heard the blonde's voice speak breaking him from the spell she'd had him under as she silently moved across the floor lost in his embrace. Letting out a light sigh longing for the moment that she didn't refer to him by this makeshift moniker even if she insisted to continue to call him by his more colorful one as opposed to his given name. Giving her a nod to let her know he'd been listening he watched as she let a smile cross her lip. "I think I may be falling in love with you."

He felt his heart skip a beat for a moment as he watched as her gaze continued to lock onto his….her face moving closer toward his and this time he did not, he could not turn away. He knew this was the now or never moment he'd been longing for. If she remembered he'd know that it was real and not some illusion he'd been painting in his head, that Emma was his true love…if not well he'd have to find some way to make her believe that he was Captain Hook and that she was the Daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and the missing piece to saving a whole lot of lives.

_When I'm alone with my fancies__  
__I'll be with you__  
__Weaving romances__  
__Making believe they're true__  
_

Emma let the moment play out like a scene in slow motion as her lips crashed slowly into his. It felt as if a wave of electricity filled the air as her breath caught in her throat and images flashed through her mind. Images of beanstalks and flying ships and things in between. Pulling back from the moment, she kept her eyes trained on Kyle…no…not Kyle….Killian Jones better known by his more infamous nickname as….

"Hook," she simply muttered out in a whispery tone and from the look in her date's eyes she could tell the pirate was taken off guard.

"Swan," was his simple reply leading her to nod trying to hold back the tears she was surely thinking about letting fall from her eyes. Instead of tears of joy however she found her lips inching closer toward his before pulling back once more.

"So not a one-time thing," she spoke with a smile thinking of that first kiss back in Neverland causing a light laugh to escape her lips as that startling revelation hit her like a ton of bricks. Neverland was real, Peter Pan is a sociopath and she had strong feelings toward Captain Hook.

"Anyway," she replied as the music ended and she reached out to playfully mess with his tie, "I don't know if I told you before but you look…"

"Attractive, Striking, Fetching…."

"All of the above," she replied pondering giving him another kiss however while her walls had begun to crumble she really wasn't one for PDA and so instead she shrugged her shoulders back. "You should really dress like this more often…." She paused thinking about the foggy memories of the past week as glimpses of him in other cloths different from his usual leather attire danced through her brain, "more modern I mean."

**-xx—xx—**

He couldn't help but let a smile cross his face and a prayer of 'thank you' ring out in his mind as he heard his name fall from her lips. Granted he'd hoped she'd call him Killian though beggars couldn't be choosers and as her lips met his that second time sealing the fact that it wasn't a one-time thing well his heart skipped a beat and she could frankly call him anything for all he cared. He listened as she began to complement him leading him to flirt with her back as from the corner of his eyes he realized the waiter had placed their meals onto their table. As she'd been commenting that he should dress more modern he'd finished leading her to the table and after pulling her chair for her he took his seat once more.

"As much as I've become shockingly comfortable with this new attire I doubt it would fit in where we're going."

He watched as Emma shot him a blank expression and he wondered if she thought they'd be heading back to Storybrook before it finally hit her that they'd be heading back to his world.

"The Enchanted Forest, right?"

Killian nodded at Emma confirming that it was indeed their heading.

"Though when all is said and done perhaps you'd love to see me in my old Navel Uniform, I've always kept it tucked away as a memento of my past life."

He watched as a grin crept on her lips.

"I'd like that," Emma replied.

"And I can't wait to see you all dressed up like the princess you are, after the battle of corse."

"Of course, so who is the big bad this time around?"

"The Wicked Witch of the West."

**-x-x-x-x-x**

Emma knew she shouldn't have been surprised at her companion's answer considering who the man was however she still couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"The Wicked Witch of the West, have you tried dumping a bucket of water on her?"

She watched as his eyes bore into her as she made this comment and she wondered just what he was thinking as she began to twirl her fork around her plate of pasta before taking a bite.

"He suggested the same thing, Bae-Neil, I assume it has something to do with how the story is portrayed in this world?"

Emma smiled in his direction.

"Yea, she gets water tossed on her unintentionally and she melts into a puddle."

"If only that were the case in real life."

Emma simply nodded.

"So, have you figured out a plan of attack?' she began to ask as he reached across the table and placed his good hand on her cheek.

"Let's not talk of battle strategy tonight love, lets savor the moment because who knows when we'll have an opportunity to spend normal time together as a couple."

Emma was about to comment about how things were never normal since the moment that Henry appeared on her door on her twenty eighth birthday however instead she let her ears and mind focus on that last part. A couple? Was she and Hook a couple now? After all she HAD told 'Kyle' that she wished for him to be her boyfriend.

"Hook," she started however after a pause she corrected herself, 'Killian, I don't know if I can deal with the whole relationship thing, especially with my family in peril right now."

**-x—x—**

Killian's face lit up at the fact that she was calling him by his given name however at the words that followed his heart simply sank. He'd been getting used to the term of boyfriend and that he was hers however now…she seemed to be taking it back. He was about to question this stating that she'd been his true love so label or not they were in this together for better or worse however her voice picked up before he could speak.

"I mean someday, yea, I could see us being like my parents, all true love and all that but for now let's just table the gran romance and be well to coin a term from this world Friends With Benefits."

Killian nodded his head not wanting to pressure his Emma into anything that she didn't wish to do as he listened to the term she informed him of.

"And what would these benefits entail love," he asked with a raised brow and being met with a silent and simple blush of Emma's cheeks he knew he was going to like what they were very much.

After that, they seemed to finish their meal with mostly silence between them however while their mouths were preoccupied with food it was if their eyes were having a conversation of their own back and forth toward one another.

"So, he heard her speak as she placed her fork down beside her empty plate, "care for dessert or perhaps one more dance before we have to focus on…."

Shaking his head as he knew she'd been about to mention she who must not be named at least for the rest of the evening he placed a finger on her lips.

"I'd be honored to dance once more with a lovely lady such as yourself."

Standing up from his seat, Killian once more pulled Emma's chair out from the table before taking her hand and moving toward the dance floor.

_Fly me to the moon and__  
Let me play among those stars__  
Let me see what spring is like on__  
Jupiter and Mars__  
In other words,__  
Hold my hand In other words,__  
Darlin kiss me_

Emma felt a pleasant comfort in his embrace as if she was safe…as if she was home.

"Did you really keep your word and think of me every day?"

"That I did, weather it was in noting the family resemblance between you and your parents or smelling flowers in the garden and thinking of your perfume or simply thinking on the look on your face once we crossed paths again."

As he spoke she couldn't help but pull her lips toward his, so much for her stance against PDA she thought as she pulled back and flashed him a smile.

"So, did Lena know that you're…"

"Captain Hook, aye, in fact she's one of us."

At this Emma looked over toward him with wide eyes. One of them…as in…

"From the Enchanted Forest," she spoke the last two words with a whisper.

"Oz actually."

"You mean she's….she's Glinda?"

"Eglantina the Good Witch of the South actually."

Emma nodded wondering just how she'd managed to make it to New York and how she knew well everything though she supposed magic worked in mysterious ways and so she was just going to go with it as she instead pulled herself further into Killian's arms.

_Fill my heart with song and__  
Let me sing for ever more__  
You are all I long for all I__  
Worship and adore__  
In other words,__  
Please be true__  
In other words,__  
I love you_

The song ended and soon Killian was leading Emma back toward the table where they settled their bill, his treat, and made their ways back toward Emma's bug. He had to admit he was going to miss the car when he arrived back to the Enchanted Forest though he wasn't going to tell her that out loud least he come off as a sentimental fool. Oh who was he kidding, he'd already showed his softer side to the blonde and he knew that she loved it.

"So, do you think Henry will remember….everything?"

Killian shook his head as he honestly had no clue as to how the kiss would affect things. He supposed if the lad didn't remember what really happened he could as Kyle try to explain that his mother and him were taking the boy on a trip and then wing it from there….he just hoped he didn't inherit Emma's lie detector skills or he'd be screwed.

"I honestly don't know, I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we get there."

Emma nodded.

"Speaking of bridges, how are we going to get to the Enchanted Forest? I doubt we can get there by interstate, what, do we click our heels together and will it so?"

He looked at Emma's expression and it was clear she was making some kind of reference however he didn't know what from. He wondered if perhaps he should of watched the film versions of everyone's story and not just his own and perhaps he'd better understand her 'inside jokes'.

"Actually, Charming managed to salvage some beans and so all we need to do is take the Jolly out on the Hudson and then …"

He watched as Emma nodded however biting her lip ever so slightly at the mention of her father's name.

"How does he feel about you…us…"

"Well, the two of us have become quite the chums in the time you've been away."

He watched as Emma stifled a laugh most likely at the thought of the two men becoming friends.

"Anyway despite that he's made it abundantly clear that if harm were to ever come to you by my hands….well I would no longer have any hands so to speak."

Waving his right hand for emphasis he watched as Emma shook her head.

"He wouldn't…okay maybe he would though I won't ever let that happen."

"Promise love."

"I Promise," she replied as he watched her pull her bug into the lot with a smile on her face.

Stepping out of the car, Killian went to open the door for her one last time before walking up to her doorstep.

**-xx—**

She didn't want to admit that she was going to miss him opening doors for her though she supposed there was some Enchanted Forest equivalent heck she was sure there were plenty of other acts of chivalry she'd yet to witness.

"I wish I had the power to freeze time so we could stay in this moment forever," She heard him speak in a whispered tone as he reached out to stroke her cheek.

"I know," she spoke with a nod, "but our family is in danger and we need to save them."

She paused for a moment while it hit her that she said our family instead of mine or simply Mary Margret and David as she didn't know if she'd ever get used to calling them Snow and Charming even if they were back in their world. There was a pause as she could tell in Killian's eyes that he'd caught her slip before she reached out to playfully pull at his tie and pulled him in for a kiss.

"It's about time mom," Henry's voice spoke up making Emma wonder just when someone turned the porch light on and opened the door and more important why her son wasn't at his friends like he should have been.

"I'm sorry Emma, he called saying he needed to come home. I checked his temperature and he wasn't sick."

Emma shook her head. He remembered that had to be it.

"Thank you Lena," Emma replied stepping over and giving the woman a hug, "for everything."

She paused for a moment.

"I should be the one to thank you, especially when you vanquish…."

"I may be the 'savior' but I assure you it's a team effort, anyway speaking of the team, coffee tomorrow before we ship out Jones?"

"As you wish Swan."

She couldn't keep the smile from fading off her face despite the dangers that were sure to lie ahead as she watched the two dark haired figures walk across to their own place before turning toward Henry.

"Okay kiddo, I'm sure you've got tons of questions, how about we talk over some cocoa since in case you didn't realize it's not a school night anymore."

**-x-x-x**

**TBC**

**I easily could have ended it here though I want to do one or two follow up/epilogue chapters. Songs used A Kiss To Build A Dream on by Louis Armstrong and Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra**


	14. Chapter 14

**REMEMBER ME**

**So I was looking back at my timeline and I'd originally intended to end the last chapter at the kiss and make it a cliffhanger and then end things at a solid 15 chapters HOWEVER as you noticed my muse got away with me and as such not only did it go beyond what I intended but ended up ending at a point where the story could of easily ended…..anyway I've decided to do one final epilogue/end chapter which I hope doesn't disappoint (if it does by all means feel free to pretend like this chapter didn't happen I won't be offended) anyway hugs and butterfly kisses to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorite this so far and those who will do so in the future (even though a follow would be counterproductive as this is finished). This was my first foray into this fandom and this ship and hopefully it will not be my last. I have a couple AU ideas though who knows if 13B will find ways to spark my muse even further.**

**X-x-x-x**

Emma had been up until three AM chatting with Henry about the recent revelation of their repressed memories. She'd fully expected for her son to hate her knowing the knowledge that he'd been given up at birth however as he talked energetically about it being 'About Time' she realized her feelings for Hook she couldn't help but laugh.

Getting up with her alarm, Emma began to pack a duffle bag of things to take on her journey though she didn't know how much use they'd be in the Enchanted Forest she couldn't help but load a bag full of modern clothing and toiletries and she assumed her son had been doing the same thing. At 8:15 AM a knock echoed from the outside of her door causing a grin to cross her lips.

"I see someone is punctual," she spoke with a grin as she looked over toward the pirate standing in her doorway much like he was a week ago. A week, she couldn't believe it had only been a week since he made his presence known in her life again and she couldn't help but think about how things had changed in the last 168 hours. Letting a smile cross her lips, she soon let her eyes trail over his appearance. He'd been clad in an outfit that was a mix of his traditional pirate garb with his white shirt, red vest and boots and a more modern flair of dark jeans and a shorter more tailored leather jacket.

"Its bad form to show up tardy, especially when showing up to meet a beautiful lass such as yourself."

"Are my memories still a bit hazy or have you always been this charming."

"Always," he replied with a smile before taking a step closer toward where she stood. His eyes silently asked permission and Emma's head soon nodded as her heart skipped beats. His lips soon pressed against hers and despite her son being an audience she really didn't want to have to go up for air.

**x-x-x-**

As Killian's lips were still met with Emma's a part of him wanted to reach out and pinch his arm to assure that he wasn't dreaming and this was real. Emma remembered him and they were going home. Pulling back, he locked eyes with her again as he reached over to grab the bag that was held in her arms garnering a whispered thanks from the Blonde.

"We should get going if we wish to get one final caffeine fix before we lift anchor."

He watched as Emma nodded and the young boys face light up.

"You mean we're taking you're boat?" Henry replied, "Last time we were on it you promised me you'd teach me how to sail it...would you?"

He smiled. Obviously Emma had yet to tell them where they were heading and he smiled at the kid's naivety.

"If it's alright with your mother," he replied watching as the young boy turned toward the blonde who cracked a smile as she nodded her head.

Walking past where the bug was parked in the apartment's lot, he couldn't help but watch as she gave it a sad smile as the trio made their way toward the café.

"I talked to Lena," he replied wondering if he should be referring to the Good Witch by her given name however not bringing himself to correct it in the moment. "She told me she'll get your affairs in order….let your boss here know that you have to take an indefinite personal leave and get your car and all you're more sentimental belongings in a safe place for you to retrieve them if we ever make our way back to this realm."

Again that smile, he knew he'd never get used to that smile especially when it was directed toward him.

Letting the bells above the shops doors ring, Killian placed his and Emma's bags at a booth and motioned for her and the kid to take a seat while he headed up toward the barista with a smile as he ordered what Emma had gotten for them the week before, a Dark Roast for him and an Iced Mocha for her before adding a Cocoa to the order for Henry as well as a couple of pastries before paying with the last of his currency that he held in his pocket and joining the others back at the table.

"Thank You," Emma said before taking a bite of one of the pastries placed on the table as he chewed a bite of his own.

"It's my pleasure as always, anyway once things are settled back here Lena will come meet us back in the Enchanted Forest or where ever we end up."

"I still can't believe Lena was another storybook character, I mean she seemed so normal."

"Hey," Killian replied looking deflated at that comment, "are you saying that I'm not normal."

Henry shook his head letting the pirate know he didn't mean this.

"No, I just meant…."

"You didn't expect anyone from that world in the new 'Magic Free' life that Regina crafted for us." Emma commented trying to save things before her son dug a deep hole he couldn't get out of.

Henry nodded as he took a bite of his pastry.

"Exactly," he said with a smile, "Anyway so she was the Witch of the South and the Witch of the West is threatening our family…..what about flying monkeys? Are they real too."

"Aye, and frightening little gits they are, makes some of the things you saw back in Neverland look like a walk in the bloody park."

Henry's face lit up and it was clear that he thought this was cool being the pre-teen boy he was while Emma flashed him a worried look. Killian wished he could tell Emma that they'd get away unscathed however he knew that it would be a lie and lying would be bad form. Instead he flashed her a reassuring look as if to promise that they would make it out and all the stronger for it.

**X-x-x-x**

They spent the rest of their breakfast in lively chatter where Hook told them stories of the goings on in the Enchanted Forest in the time leading up to the witches threat and his traveling to 'save the savior' while Emma and Henry told of some of their adventures during their time in the city despite that aside from the past 365 days it had all been falsified.

Grabbing their things, Emma soon hailed a cab as the trio made their way toward the harbor. As they got close and her eyes gazed out the window she noticed an absence that tugged at her heart.

"I thought you said…." she started to say as he placed his good hand on her lips before she could say more.

"Magic love, a rogue Pirate Ship docking would have caused a stir and I needed to be a stealth as possible if I was to find you and get you to come back to me in a timely fashion."

"And coming up to my door and pressing a kiss to my lips was stealth."

"Well, I believe while it didn't fulfil the need of True Loves Kiss cause you didn't remember me it did stir something in you."

She couldn't help but nod at his assumption. He'd been right, after that first kiss she had been drawn to the then mysterious blue eyed man.

Paying the cabbie, the trio soon walked toward the docs and toward an empty gap among the line of ships one towering over the next. As they made it closer toward the spot she could see it, The Jolly Roger in all her glory. Emma paused a moment as she watched Killian's face beam as he began to climb up the gangplank, Henry by his side however she couldn't help but stay back for a moment to reflect. While she'd been in New York with Henry she had always felt like something was missing and as she took in the salty smell of the old ship she knew in an instant exactly what it was. Taking a moment she began to explore the ship eyes closed thinking back to her first journey to the Enchanted Forest when they'd first met causing her to simply shake her head.

"Captain freaking Hook," she mumbled to herself shaking her head as the sounds of two male voices were chattering in the distance breaking her from her thoughts. Looking up at her two guys she let a smile cross her lips as she watched as the good Captain slipped his hand in the pocket of his jacket pulling something out and handing it to Henry before slipping it into Emma's.

"You do the honors lad," she head the Captain speak as her son nodded and tossed the bean into the water and it began to swirl into some sort of portal. Watching as her son took a step back from the boats edge and grabbed her other hand she couldn't help but let out a chuckle as she tried to hide the irony in her next words.

"There's No Place Like Home," she replied and with that they were gone….

**-x-x**

**The End.**

**Yes, I told you I'd finish this by March 9th and I have a week and a half to spare…..**


End file.
